El sueño de un campeón
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Goenji Shuuya cuenta la historia de su primer amor y como por cosas del destino lo ve perdido. Yaoi.
1. Una historia que contar

**Nombre: **El sueño de un campeón

**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja:** Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa)** Tan fácil como un recuerdo 15/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**El sueño de un campeón**

_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

…

Mi nombre es Goenji Shuuya, tengo 25 años ¿Mi profesión? Futbolista, bueno eso era hasta hace unos meses ahora soy un simple interno en el hospital general de la ciudad de Liverpool, Inglaterra. Debo ser sincero y confesar que jamás en mi vida he escrito nada, lo sé, dirán ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla, una vez alguien me dijo que siempre es bueno dejar algo para la historia, quizá esto no sea muy creativo pero siento que mi historia puede servir de algo, quizás, aunque la verdadera razón es para desahogarme un poco, mi vida es aburrida lo acepto pero en verdad siento que tengo una historia que contar.

**Capitulo 1: Una historia que contar…**

Sucedió en aquellos años de instituto, Raimon se convirtió en el escenario perfecto para un amor de preparatoria, inocente y para algunos estúpido amor de preparatoria, a mis 16 años yo había salido con varias mujeres, muchas me gustaban otras no tanto pero nunca había podido sentir eso que muchos llaman "Amor".

El año escolar había comenzado, apenas habían pasado algunos meses cuando lo conocí, lo recuerdo bien, antes de clases practicaba con Endo en el campo de futbol, Endo era el capitán de nuestro equipo en aquel entonces y el portero titular, por cosas nuestras el balón se fue

―oye ¿Puedes pasar el balón? ―preguntó el capitán

―claro―respondió el chico―allá va―dijo mientras de una patada despejo el balón

―vaya―exclamó Endo―que tiro tan increíble ¿Lo has visto Goenji?

Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba agua de una botella

― ¿Puedes tirar de nuevo? ―preguntó el portero de Raimon

―claro―respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa

Después de varios tiros la mayoría inatajables para Endo decidieron descansar

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó amablemente el capitán

―Shirou Fubuki

―mucho gusto mi nombre es Endo y el es Goenji, ambos somos miembros del equipo de futbol ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―15―respondió sonriendo― ¿Ustedes?

―yo tengo 16―contestó Endo

―igual yo―añadí ― ¿Juegas al futbol?

―un poco―sonrió―soy defensa

― ¿Defensa? ―preguntó extrañado el capitán―con esos tiros pensé que eras delantero

―Suelo serlo en ocasiones pero mi posición es defensa

―increíble, ¿Te gustaría unirte al equipo de futbol?

―me encantaría―respondió Shirou

Ese fue el primer encuentro, a primera instancia el tipo me agrado, simple, sencillo, sin duda sería un buen compañero y lo demostraba bien en los entrenamientos y así paso, el campeonato de futbol escolar comenzó y sin ninguna duda fuimos los mejores, hasta aquel día todo iba bien.

―me alegra que juegues con nosotros―le dije

― ¿Deberás? ―preguntó nervioso

―claro, eres un excelente jugador, seguro que ganaremos con este equipo―dije tomando mis cosas para salir― ¿No vienes? ―pregunté

―no, me quedare a entrenar un poco mas―contestó algo nervioso

―bien, me quedare contigo

―no―interrumpió―está bien, no te molestes

―no deberás, me gustaría quedarme contigo

Aquellas pequeñas platicas y los entrenamientos después de la escuela habían hecho que él se convirtiera en un buen amigo, debo admitir que me cuesta confiar en las personas pero él lo había logrado fácilmente.

Eran los cuartos de final, el equipo había ganado 3-2 y se mediría en la siguiente ronda al equipo de Niigata, era tarde, había salido a comprar unas cosas a una tienda no muy cerca de mi casa ya que en donde vivía se acabo lo que quería comprar.

―Hola Goenji, un gusto verte por aquí ¿Te gusta el helado de vainilla? Vaya quién lo diría―habló alguien tras de mí

―Fubuki ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté mientras tomaba el helado

―comprando―respondió sonriendo como siempre y mostrándome una caja de galletas

― ¿Galletas?, vaya quién lo diría―dije jugando

Salimos de la tienda platicando y me ofrecí a llevarlo hasta su casa, era extraño pero no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera solo tan tarde.

― ¿Aquí vives? ―pregunté mirando la fachada de aquel lugar

―sí, ¿Quieres pasar?

―no―respondí nervioso―yo ya me voy

― ¿Vas a irte a esta hora? ¿Qué no es peligroso?

―tendré cuidado no te preocupes―le sonreí

―vivo solo así que no hay problema―intentó convencerme

― ¿Solo? ―pregunté sorprendido

―así es―asintió con la cabeza

―no, yo debo irme, me esperan en mi casa―respondí después de un rato

Shirou se acerco a mí y me abrazó

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunte algo desconcertado

―yo quiero confesarte algo

― ¿A mí?

―si―respondió serio sin soltarme―tu me gustas Goenji

No supe que decir solo lo parte de mí

―yo…tengo que irme, nos vemos en el entrenamiento―me despedí

Camino a mi casa no podía quitar esa escena de mi cabeza algo estaba mal y lo sabía.


	2. Un nuevo sentimiento

_**Capítulo 2: Un nuevo sentimiento…**_

_****_  
Caminando por las calles de Hokkaidō, tan silenciosas y yo solo pensaba, ¿Lo decía deberás? Era extraño, a mi edad solo había salido con mujeres pero el estar con él me producía un sentimiento extraño.

Todo se había vuelto complicado desde aquella noche, mi comportamiento hacia él había cambiado demasiado y es que no quería dar un mal paso, Shirou no era el tipo de persona que buscaba o bueno eso pensé ya que la siguiente semana me la pasé mirándolo de lejos, cada vez que terminaban los entrenamientos o cuando era hora libre las mujeres lo asediaban y él les correspondía con sus típicas sonrisas cosa que en verdad me molestaba.

―Estas muy raro últimamente Goenji ¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó Aki mientras me daba una botella de agua

―no para nada, estoy bien―respondí rápidamente

―has fallado todos los tiros que has hecho, mañana son las semifinales y estamos preocupados por ti

―no es nada―volví a decir esta vez con un tono de voz más alto

Salí corriendo no sabía qué hacer, sinceramente me costaba estar cerca, era extraño, nunca había sentido algo así, era de noche camine hasta su casa, tan solo quería verlo y disculparme por aquel comportamiento.

―Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí? ―me preguntó al abrir la puerta

De las muchas cosas que tenía planeado decirle ninguna salió de mi boca, mi mente quedo en blanco al mirarlo y tan solo suspiré.

―mañana hay partido y mi entrenamiento no ha sido muy bueno así que no se, pensé que si venia me ayudarías o algo así, no quiero hacer el ridículo mañana―fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

―de acuerdo―respondió un poco extrañado―voy por mis zapatos, puedes pasar si quieres

―no, yo estoy bien aquí, anda y ve

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, era estúpido lo que hacía pero no sabía que mas hacer.

―bien, vamos―dijo el chico cerrando la puerta

El viento corría y yo aún no superaba el nerviosismo de tener al menor enfrente, llegamos al parque cerca de una cancha de futbol.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó fuertemente

―sí, lo siento hagámoslo de nuevo ¿Quieres?

―bien ahí va―dijo mientras pateaba el balón

Y así sucedió tras varios intentos e ideas en mi cabeza por fin pude pegarle bien al esférico

―felicidades, ya lo has dominado, me alegra―me animó el chico

―gracias, yo no lo hubiera podido lograr sin tu ayuda

Error, estaba muy cerca y definitivamente no era nada bueno.

―bueno entonces ¿Nos vamos ya? ―apresuré a decir pero fui detenido por la mano de Fubuki― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté como si no supiera la respuesta

―Yo en verdad te quiero―me dijo serio―quiero estar contigo pero sé que tú no estás muy seguro de lo que eres así que todo está bien ¿De acuerdo? No pasa nada seremos amigos y olvidaremos esto―terminó con una sonrisa el peli plata

―yo…―interrumpí―siempre fui "lindo" para las chicas, yo crecí sabiendo eso y a mis 16 he salido con un par, yo…

―deberás no pasa nada―me dijo―olvidemos esto

―Yo jamás había sentido esto―confesé―no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo jugar bien al futbol y tú lo viste hoy, no sé si esto está bien o no pero no puedo negar que me gustas y…

Aquel niño calmo mis palabras con un beso, lo sentí tan cerca, sentir aquel calor tibio en mi boca me hizo sentir paz.

―no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso, que alguien como tú me diga que le gusto es increíble―me sonrió―pero yo quiero algo serio y tú no puedes dármelo―se retiró de mi y dio la vuelta

― ¿Cómo sabes que no puedo hacerlo? ―pregunté acercándome de nuevo a él

―Yo una vez salí con una mujer, se lo que es eso y de inmediato supe lo que en verdad era, tú has salido con mujeres y aun sigues allí así que…

―supongo―añadí―pero admitámoslo, que yo soy algo lento―dije de broma para alejar un poco la tensión de aquel momento

― ¿De verdad quieres intentarlo? ¿Conmigo?

―claro, me gustan los retos, permíteme intentarlo

Me abrazó y yo lo besé, en ese momento supe que no había marcha atrás pero para que dar la vuelta, él me gustaba y yo a él, eso debía bastar ¿No?

El campeonato de fútbol llegaba a su fin y fue en la final cuando la gente se entero de nuestra relación, en el festejo del último gol en donde el pequeño Shirou corrió a abrazarme y sin mucho pudor me beso ante un estadio lleno que miraba nuestro triunfo de 5-2 ante el equipo titular de Osaka.

―oye perdón por lo de hace rato―se disculpó ya saliendo del vestidor

―Por supuesto que debes disculparte―sonreí―ese beso fue terrible

― ¿Pero qué dices? ―se quejó

―pues lo lógico, te falta practicar pero no te preocupes que yo soy un buen maestro

Se acercó y colocó su rostro en mi pecho yo en cambio lo envolví en mis brazos.

―oye, Shuuya Goenji ¿Cierto? ―llamó una voz detrás de nosotros

―Si ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se le ofrece algo? ―pregunté amablemente soltando al pequeño

―Soy el presidente del club de futbol Cerezo Osaka ¿Lo conoces?

―por supuesto juegan en la primera división de Japón

―bueno pues ya que nos conoces iré al punto, tienes 16 años, eres joven pero con mucho talento, en Osaka estaríamos felices de que juegues con nosotros la siguiente temporada

― ¿En la primera división? ―pregunté sorprendido

―por supuesto―respondió―seria para nosotros un privilegio tenerte aquí

―yo...no sé qué decir, debo hablarlo con mi padre

―por supuesto piénsalo, ten mi tarjeta, las puertas están abiertas para ti aquí en Osaka a y claro también para tu novio, Fubuki ¿No?, tu también tienes futuro en el futbol niño, espero que aprendas del gran Shuuya Goenji

Desde aquel instante tuve la certeza de que lo que me esperaba era algo bueno


	3. Confesando el pasado

_**Capitulo 3: Confesando el pasado…**_

_****_  
Era lunes por la mañana, había pasado apenas una semana de nuestro triunfo a nivel nacional cuando alguien toco a mi puerta

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunté― ¿Por qué corres? ―viendo a Shirou en la puerta

―mira esto―dijo dándome una hoja

― ¿Qué es? ―pregunté aun sin leerla

―la lista final para disputar el campeonato sub 16, mira el número 10 y el 9

―pero si son nuestros nombres―respondí exaltado

―nos han convocado para jugar, al parecer les convencimos en el torneo

―esto es increíble―le dije―pero pasa

El peli plata asintió y entró con un poco de desconfianza

―hermano ¿Quién era? ―se escuchó de la habitación de fondo

―un amigo―respondí―su nombre es Shirou, Shirou ella es mi hermanita Yuka

―Hola mucho gusto, eres muy guapo ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― ¡Yuka! ―exclamé

― ¿Qué tiene? El es lindo―me respondió―sabes mi hermano aun es soltero tal vez podrías ayudarnos con eso, tu sabes ¿No? ―lo miró guiñándole el ojo

Shirou solo sonrió y por alguna razón yo también, mi hermana podía llegar a ser muy…como decirlo…bueno como sea lo importante es que en esta ocasión no había pasado de ahí

―Yuka a desayunar―se escuchó la voz de mi padre en la cocina

―ya voy papá

―Goenji ¿Vas a desayunar? ―me preguntó

―en un rato yo me preparo muchas gracias―le respondí cortésmente

― ¿Y tú eres? ―le preguntó al peli plata

―a disculpe mi educación, mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki, soy compañero de su hijo en el equipo de futbol

― ¿Equipo de futbol? Como les gusta perder su tiempo con el mentado balón, deberían de dedicar su tiempo libre en algo más productivo

―no empieces papá, Fubuki y yo estaremos arriba―interrumpí antes de que llegara a mayores

―como quieras, desayunas cuando terminen de jugar

―no te preocupes, lo hare

Subimos a mi habitación para escapar de la posible plática de mi padre, no quería que Fubuki se diera cuenta del tipo de persona que era mi padre.

―Tu papá sin duda es muy sociable―bromeo el pequeño

― ¿Verdad que si? ―reí―sí, siempre lo he dicho pero por alguna razón nadie me cree

― ¿Por qué no le agrada la idea de que juegues futbol? ―preguntó

―realmente no sé, él quiere que me convierta en doctor

― ¿Cree que el futbol no te va a permitir hacerlo? ―dijo el chico

―sí, eso piensa, siempre me ha dicho que ya deje el fútbol y le ponga más atención a los estudios

― ¿Más atención? ―se exaltó un poco―eres uno de los mejores estudiantes

―no puedes usar ese argumento con mi padre, cualquier cosa que le digas no le convence―comenté―espera aquí voy a cambiarme

Cuando salí del baño y entre de nuevo al cuarto me encontré con Shirou admirando los libros de mi habitación

― ¿Sorprendido? ―pregunté recargado en la puerta

―mucho―respondió asombrado― ¿Los has leído todos?

―no todos pero si la mayoría―le respondí acercándome a él para abrazarlo por la cintura

―que aburrido, nunca me imaginé que fueras así

― ¿Aburrido? ¿Tú crees?

―por supuesto, pensé que serias un poco…no se…alegre

―eso no te lo discuto―me senté en la cama―mi vida es casa, escuela, entrenamiento, casa y al día siguiente lo mismo así que no me queda mucho tiempo para ser tan "alegre"

―te ha faltado el tiempo para leer―dijo divertido

―oh sí, ya lo recordé bien entonces es casa, escuela, entrenamiento, casa, leer enormes libros y al día siguiente lo mismo

El pequeño se sentó a un lado mío y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro

―cuando era pequeño, después de un partido de futbol, toda mi familia, mi papá, mamá mi hermano y yo tuvimos un accidente de auto, no recuerdo muy bien que paso pero desperté un día después en el hospital, no quisieron decirme de inmediato pero yo era el único sobreviviente del accidente

―lo siento mucho―dije serio mientras le rodeaba con mi brazo

―mi hermano y yo éramos muy unidos, jugábamos juntos al fútbol yo como defensa y el delantero y a mí me dolió mucho el no tenerlo conmigo, pensé que todo había acabado pero no fue así, muchas personas estuvieron a mi lado apoyándome y logre salir adelante ¿Cómo? Jugando al futbol, mis papas siempre me apoyaban en los partidos, se que de alguna manera me ven desde el cielo, me dan su bendición y apoyan cuando los necesito así que le doy gracias a dios por aun estar aquí, dicen "Aceptar una perdida no es olvidar, es encontrar sentido a lo vivido, algún día recordaremos y aquellos recuerdos serán hermosos" yo creo eso, puedo confirmar que es cierto―concluyó el chico

―yo no creo mucho en eso que tu llamas dios―me atreví a decir―pero entiendo un poco lo que dices, mi madre murió hace unos años, cuando aún estaba con nosotros ella y mi padre siempre iban a los partidos, mi madre siempre decía "si te gusta tanto…adelante" así comencé a jugar pero en cuanto ella murió las cosas cambiaron mucho, la relación con mi padre cayo, insistía en que dejara de jugar y al no obedecerlo no podía hablar con él como antes, mi hermana Yuka tuvo un accidente y fue entonces cuando deje el futbol por completo, creí que había sido mi culpa lo que le había pasado, me cambie de secundaria y encontré a una persona que me hizo volver

―Endo―dijo apenas el peli plata

―sí, gracias a él volví a jugar, a mi padre no le agrado la idea pero sorprendentemente a mi hermana si, ella es la que siempre me apoya, por ella estoy aquí, por cierto―interrumpí mi propio relato― ¿Por qué me contaste eso?

―no lo sé―sonrió volteando su rostro hacia mi―solo quiero ser honesto contigo y que sepas más sobre mí

Una sonrisa de lado pudo sobresalir de mi cara, me acerque despacio hacia él para rosas sus labios con los míos, abrí los ojos ya que quería verlo, vaya sorpresa la mía al verle, era tan lindo aquel rostro el cual permanecía con los ojos cerrados, lentamente cerré los míos haciendo el beso un poco más profundo.

―hermano papá quiere que…―interrumpió mi hermana haciendo que Shirou se apartara bruscamente levantándose de la cama―vaya Fubuki tu sí que eres rápido―le dijo mientras aprobaba la acción con su mano―no lo eches a perder hermano ¿Escuchas?

Me paré después de que salió y volví a tomarlo por la cintura, una persona más que lo aprobaba

―se me olvidaba―volvió a entrar de golpe―papá quiere que desayunes, él va a llevarme a la escuela adiós hermano, cuídate Fubuki espero verte pronto


	4. Esto ya es una realidad

_**Capitulo 4: Esto ya es una realidad…**_

_****_  
Comenzaba el Campeonato Sub-16, la selección de Japón integraba el grupo B junto a Vietnam, Indonesia y China, habíamos viajado a Corea del norte para afrontar el torneo, a pesar del descontento de mi padre me las arregle para ir, Fubuki y yo compartíamos habitación mientras que junto a nosotros se encontraba un viejo conocido, claro ¿Quién más? nuestro portero Endo Mamoru, debo admitir que fue increíble el haber llegado allí, nuestro primer partido fue una locura, Vietnam estaba costando mucho trabajo, un gol de último minuto empato el juego para fortuna nuestra y obtuvimos nuestro primer punto, el segundo duelo fue menos pesado y con una victoria de 3-1 nos apuntaban como los lideres de grupo gracias a los demás resultados pero no la tendríamos tan fácil ante la federación China, ante un público de casi 10 mil personas nos alzamos el triunfo 1-0 dando la confianza pensando en el campeonato.

―entrenador ¿Ya sabe a quién enfrentaremos? ―preguntó ansioso el portero titular

―nuestro siguiente rival será la selección de Jordania

― ¿Jordania? ―preguntó extrañado

―es un equipo muy rápido hay que practicar bastante para estar a su nivel ¿De acuerdo?

―Si entrenador―se escuchó en el vestidor, sin duda le agradaba al capitán enfrentar equipos más fuertes

Aquel partido fue fácil de cierta forma ya que al medio tiempo ganábamos por 3-0 con dos goles de mi autoría, para el segundo tiempo me enviaron a la banca dando mi lugar a un chico promesa del futbol japonés portando el número 18 en el dorsal.

―Goenji―me llamó el entrenador― ¿Lo ves? Su nombre es Toramaru, tu deber es ayudarle en su entrenamiento, el niño tiene talento pero es indisciplinado para algunas cosas ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudaras?

―claro entrenador

Aquel partido termino 5-1 dándonos el pase a las semifinales, Australia nuestro siguiente objetivo era el favorito a parte del anfitrión Corea del norte, aquel duelo era clave, el partido comenzó con Shirou en la banca ya que desde el partido anterior había tenido una molestia en la pierna derecha, el que estuviera en la banca era solo precaución, después de 90 minutos el marcador señalaba un empate 2-2 que llevo el partido al alargue en donde un gol de cabeza de nuestro defensa nos dio el triunfo que dio el pase a la final ante el favorito Corea del norte.

― ¿Cómo estas Fubuki? Te extrañamos en el partido―le dije amablemente sentándome a un lado

―el entrenador me dejara jugar la final

―Eso espero, quiero levantar otro título jugando a tu lado―le sonreí

Viernes, la final del campeonato era hoy, Shirou tomó mi mano antes de salir al túnel y me deseo suerte, esperaba tenerla sin embargo nuestro equipo no pudo contener los ataques de la selección anfitriona y al 65 perdíamos 2-0, el entrenador dio la orden de que Fubuki abandonara la defensa pasando a ser hombre de ataque, vaya que son buenos los estrategas, el primer gol cayo gracias a él y a mí el del empate, minuto 82 cuando todos pensaban que el alargue sería inevitable el ahora capitán de Japón salió de la portería con balón dominado para terminar en el 3 gol, aquel gol que nos daba la victoria, el campeonato y el sueño del mundial.

―Fubuki ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó nuestro equipo médico al pequeño que se hallaba en el suelo―no respira bien hay que llevarlo a un hospital

―estoy bien―dijo reponiéndose poco a poco―solo me cansé―sonrió―ahora vamos por ese trofeo.

― ¿Seguro que estas bien? ―pregunté preocupado ―puede ser algo grave

―Estoy bien pero es lindo que te preocupes me dijo al oído mientras se levantaba

Regresamos a casa con la ilusión de hacer lo mismo con el mundial y con la felicidad de haber conseguido la clasificación.

―oye Shuuya ¿Puedes ayudarme a practicar? ―preguntó el chico con el numero 18

―claro solo déjame entrar a mi casa a dejar unas cosas, espera aquí

―hola ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Shirou

―espero a Goenji ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

―Hago lo mismo que tú―sonrió―será genial entrenar con ustedes


	5. ¿Celoso yo? ¿De él?

_**Capitulo 5: ¿Celoso yo? ¿De él?... **_

― ¿Saldremos hoy? ―me preguntó Shirou saliendo de la escuela

―claro ¿A dónde quieres ir?

―Goenji―se escuchó a lo lejos

― ¿Quién es? ―pregunté con miedo a voltear

―es tu admirador, Toramaru―respondió algo molesto Fubuki

―no puede ser―alcancé a decir antes de que estuviera atrás de mi

―Hola―saludó― ¿Iremos a entrenar?

―no lo creo―respondí dándome la vuelta―ya he quedado de salir con Shirou

―ya veo―contestó el niño

―no se preocupen―interrumpió Shirou―acabo de recordar que tengo que terminar un trabajo y no podre salir―sonrió―que se diviertan

Su argumento no me convencía pero cuando tomaba una decisión no había manera de cambiarla, al día siguiente a la hora de entrada.

―Fubuki espera―grité corriendo para alcanzarlo

―hola Goenji ¿Cómo estás? Buenos días

―bien, ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

― ¿Cuál trabajo? ―preguntó―a si el trabajo, lo termine, ¿Qué tal tu tarde con Toramaru?

―aburrida―respondí poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza―hubiera preferido pasar la tarde contigo

―si a mí también, lástima que no se puede todo

― ¿Qué tal hoy? ―le propuse― ¿Puedes?

― ¿Puedes tu? ―respondió seco

― ¿Qué tienes? ―le tomé de la mano―estas raro, dime que tienes

El simplemente se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, no entendía porque actuaba tan raro, a la hora de salida me apresure para encontrarlo de camino a casa

― ¿Estas enojado conmigo? ―pregunté caminando tras él

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dijo sin darse la vuelta para verme― ¿No tienes práctica?

―la tengo―respondí―pero no puedo ir

― ¿Por qué?

―porque quiero pasar la tarde contigo―respondí ante su mirada perpleja―se que te pasa

― ¿A si? ―preguntó incrédulo― ¿Qué me pasa?

―estas celoso―dije acercándome a él

― ¿Celoso yo? ¿De él? Debes estar jugando―se rio

―si no es así dime ¿Por qué estas enojado conmigo?

―no estoy enojado, quiero estar solo

―no querías estarlo ayer―lo abracé―él es un niño, ¿Cómo piensas que va a gustarme?

―si lo siento, como pude pensar que te gustaría un niño―dijo apartándose de mí

―espera―le grité―no fue eso lo que quise decir, perdóname

―está bien Goenji, ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi casa

Su actitud hacia mí me había dejado pensativo, no me gustaba que estuviera enojado conmigo, me sentía triste, me sentía deprimido

―Fubuki ¿Has visto a Goenji? ―preguntó Endo algo preocupado―no lo he visto por aquí

―seguramente este con Toramaru ¿Ya lo has buscado?

―no, hace rato vino y me pregunto por él, al parecer nadie lo ha visto, ni en la escuela

― ¿Ha faltado a clases? ―preguntó el pequeño

―sí, nadie sabe donde esta

―no lo sé, siento no poder ayudar―se disculpó Shirou

―no te preocupes pero avísame si lo vez

No tenía mucho ánimo, no quería salir, no quería hablar con nadie, no dejaba de sentirme mal por no saber qué hacer para solucionar la situación

―sabes que no es bueno faltar a clase ¿Verdad Goenji?

― ¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que tienes clase―le dije sin mirarlo

―sí, se supone que tú también ¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela? Estamos preocupados por ti―se sentó a un lado mío― ¿Lo saben en tu casa?

―si lo supieran no estaría aquí, mi padre suele ser obsesivo

―Ya veo―dijo el peli plata―y ¿Por qué haces esto?

―no lo sé―bajé la cabeza―no he tenido animo de ir, de hacer algo, de nada

― ¿Es por mi culpa? ―preguntó algo triste

―no―respondí rápido―es por culpa mía, maldita adolescencia, me matan estos cambios de ánimo

El pequeño solo sonrió

―ya extrañaba ver tu sonrisa―confesé― ¿Cómo has estado?

―bien―me abrazo―pero tu amante te ha estado buscando por todos lados, lo tienes mal

― ¿Amante? ―dije entre risas―déjalo, que aprenda a valorarme

― ¿Qué?, ¿No te valora?, eso no tiene perdón―bromeó

― ¿Ya no estás enojado? ―pregunté con el temor de arruinar el momento

―no ya no―me besó la mejilla―perdona por la escena de celos

― ¿Entonces si eran celos?

―sí, eran celos, lo acepto―sonrió el pequeño

―Toramaru me conto algo―me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos― le gustas

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó exaltado

―le gustas y por eso no quiere acercarse mucho a ti―le dije mientras lo abraza otra vez―por eso le gusta salir solo conmigo cuando entrenamos

― ¿Estás jugando verdad?

―no, a mí también me sorprendió pero cuando le conté lo nuestro se alegro de que fuera yo quien saliera contigo

―Goenji, al fin te encontramos―interrumpieron unas voces conocidas

―Endo, Toramaru ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunté dándome la vuelta para verlos

―buscándolos, que mas―respondió el niño

Shirou se acerco a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda

―bien entonces vamos―le sonrió―tenemos que entrenar

―no me digas que le dijiste―exclamó Toramaru―te dije que era un secreto

―lo siento, esa parte no la escuche―dije divertido―pero cuidado que él es mío

―ya lo sé―dijo haciendo ademan con la mano―pero nada prohíbe que sea su amigo ¿No Shirou?

―claro―sonrió―anda vamos ¿No vienes Goenji?

―no jueguen conmigo―grité―los estoy viendo así que no se acerquen demasiado.


	6. La última cita

_**Capitulo 6: La última cita…**_

Un día antes de la concentración para el mundial decidimos ir salir a disfrutar un poco ya que en un tiempo no podríamos hacerlo con todo eso del entrenamiento y la presión de los partidos, las clases terminaban, Fubuki me esperaba afuera del laboratorio de química

―oye pensé que no llegabas, estaba a punto de irme―me dijo de lejos el chico

― ¿Esperaste mucho? ―le pregunté con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba

―sí, casi media hora―respondió enojado

― ¿Media hora?, estás loco, si tu no llegas en 5 minutos yo me voy

―no, me imagino cuanto amor me tienes―respondió sonriendo

―pues el esperarme media hora a mi me dio la idea de cuánto amor me tienes tu―sonreí también―lo que paso fue que tuve que ayudar a mi hermana a hacer unas cosas

―bueno eso ya no importa, vamos que hace frio

― ¿Dónde quieres ir? ―le pregunté abrazándolo

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos al acuario? ―sugirió

―y ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a otro lado? El karaoke estaría bien por mí

― ¿Por qué no al acuario? ―preguntó

― ¿Por qué no el Karaoke? ―pregunté también

―tú me preguntaste que a donde quería ir, yo quiero ir al acuario, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

―por nada―mentí pero él no era tonto, me conocía bastante bien

―tienes miedo ¿Verdad? ―dijo entre risas

―claro que no―negué de inmediato

―entonces vamos―sonrió―si no tienes miedo vamos

No supe que decir y solo me quede quieto sin decir nada

―bien iremos a otro lado pero no al karaoke, no canto nada bien―terminó tomando mi mano

Fuimos cerca del lago donde nos quedamos platicando por horas, atardecía y llegaba aún más el frio.

―es hora de irnos, hace mucho frio ¿No?

―si―respondí ayudándolo a levantarse―te acompaño a tu casa

Caminamos por el parque, era raro verlo de noche, nunca pensé que tantas personas estuvieran en ese lugar, cuando llegamos eran aproximadamente las 9

― ¿Quieres pasar? ―me preguntó aun sin soltar mi mano

Lo pensé por un momento, nunca había entrado a su casa en todo el tiempo que llevábamos saliendo aunque siempre me lo preguntaba, con la cabeza asentí y tras una sonrisa me dio el paso.

―increíble ¿Enserio aquí vives?

―si ¿Por qué? ―me preguntó mirándome extrañado

― ¿De dónde sacas estas cosas? ―dije recogiendo un conejo de peluche del piso― ¿Todavía juegas con estas cosas? ―añadí tomando esta vez un carrito de la mesa

―no realmente pero me gusta tenerlos, no se ve serio el lugar, digamos que da alegría

― ¿Eso fue una pedrada? ―pregunté acercándome

―quizás ―respondió quitándome los juguetes de la mano― ¿Quieres café?

―no, soy un niño bueno, yo no tomo café

―haber déjame ver, siempre sacas buenas notas, lees muchos libros, tu cuarto parece de un anciano de 80, no tomas café a y le temes a los acuarios ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un Nerd de closet?

―claro que no―respondí con una sonrisa

―pues si no fuera por tu linda cara no te creería

Sonreí, me acerque despacio y lo besé, le rodee la cintura apretándolo hacia a mi provocando en él un leve gemido que me permitió llevar aquel beso a otro nivel, de momento no me correspondió pero pronto comenzó a hacerlo rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, lentamente moví mi mano hacia su pecho abriendo el cierre de su chamarra, baje y adentre mi mano en su camisa tocando su piel desnuda.

―espera―me detuvo―yo no quiero hacer esto, lo siento Goenji creo que es mejor que te vayas―añadió nervioso

―tranquilo―le dije tomándolo del brazo para que no se fuera―si no quieres hacerlo está bien pero no quiero irme, mañana estaremos en la concentración y tendré que estar con Toramaru, no podre pasar el mismo tiempo contigo, quiero quedarme, déjame hacerlo y prometo que me portare bien ¿Si?

El chico correspondió el abrazo, volví a tocar sus labios aunque esta vez lentamente para que no se sintiera presionado, a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran pensar para mí fue una buena señal.


	7. Vamos por un sueño

_**Capitulo 7: Vamos por un sueño…**_

_****_  
Un mes antes de nuestro debut en la copa del mundo llegamos a Alemania para concentrarnos, en el mundial la teníamos difícil integrado el grupo E junto a los seleccionados de Turquía, Costa Rica y Nigeria.

Nuestro primer partido fue contra la selección africana, las 6 pm hora de Alemania cuando comenzó, salimos al ataque pero ellos eran rápidos, tras un descuido de la defensa apenas al minuto 8 perdíamos 1-0, el empate no llegaría sino hasta el segundo tiempo en el minuto 65 obra de Someoka, apenas 10 minutos después de los pies de nuestro delantero estrella (ósea yo) llegaba el 2-1 definitivo.

_/Fue bueno obtener la victoria, tenemos que ver hacia delante y seguir con este ritmo, muchas personas confían en que lo lograremos y va por ellas/_

Nuestro segundo partido fue contra Costa Rica, con un gol de Fubuki Shirou que abría el marcador mismo que fue definitivo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté―te notas cansado

―no tengo buena condición física―sonrió―pero estoy bien, no te preocupes

_/Este fue un partido complicado, el rival es fuerte así que nosotros salimos a jugar nuestro futbol, se consiguió la victoria pero solo fue un gol eso nos dice que hay que trabajar más para el próximo partido/_

El tercer juego se presentaba como una oportunidad importante, queríamos el primer lugar de grupo y haríamos todo para conseguirlo…pitazo inicial, Turquía se fue al ataque pues una victoria los ponía primeros del grupo, al medio tiempo nos fuimos sin hacernos daño, minuto 78 autogol de nuestro defensa numero 4 nos ponía abajo en el marcador sin embargo 5 minutos después el mismo Tsunami nos daría el empate con un excelente tiro de fuera del área que pegó en el poste y luego entró haciendo gritar gol a los japoneses que nos apoyaban, lo habíamos logrado, aunque no con una victoria pero éramos el primer lugar de grupo.

_/Dimos el primer paso, sabemos que esto apenas comienza así que hay que mantenernos concentrados y a esperar rival/_

Dos días después conocimos a nuestro rival, la selección de Suiza, con la misma alineación que había manejado el entrenador todo el torneo entramos al campo, los goles cayeron al minuto 29, 65, 78 los dos primeros de mi parte y el ultimo del delantero Someoka, el descuento fue parte del Suizo Alexander Frei, por fin estábamos en cuartos de final.

_/Nuestro rival es siempre el favorito, siempre ha sido así y eso no va a cambiar en esta ocasión pero creo que venimos haciendo bien las cosas así que no pueden darnos por muertos todavía/_

Brasil vs Japón, nosotros teníamos una buena estrategia, el día llego y al inicio del partido nos dimos cuenta que lo que habíamos hecho no había servido de nada, Brasil se hecho al ataque y nosotros solo intentábamos despejar el balón lo más lejos que podíamos, ninguno tuvo suerte, al minuto 36 caía el primero de la selección sudamericana y al 43 el 2-0 que nos ponía contra la pared, en el medio tiempo el director técnico cambio la formación pasando a Fubuki como delantero para acompañarnos a Someoka y a mí, una formación 4-3-3 salimos para el segundo tiempo, pitaba el árbitro y nosotros tapamos la salida del rival pero no podíamos concretar arriba, un error en la defensa sudamericana nos dio la clave, con un desborde envidiable aprovechando su velocidad el número 11 envió el balón al área dejándome completamente solo ante el portero Gilmar, con el 2-1 en el marcador y a tan solo 25 minutos del final nos animo a ir hacia enfrente, falta cerca del área y tiro libre directo a favor de Japón fue lo que señalo el árbitro a 15 minutos del final ¿Quién cobraría?, nuestro estratega el numero 14 tomo el balón, miro hacia adelante y con pierna derecha nos daba el empate, minuto 79 a unos cuantos minutos del gol del empate el 10 brasileño escapo por la banda derecha con balón dominado, 3 defensores le marcaban pero envió el balón hacia el otro lado donde de primera intensión puso un pase como con la mano para el numero 9 quien solo toco el balón con la cabeza haciendo que rebasara la línea blanca, el grito de gol silenciaba casi por completo nuestras esperanzas de llegar más lejos, faltaban tan solo 4 minutos para el final y de nuevo se cobraba un tiro libre directo a favor nuestro, Yuuto Kidou tomo el balón y lo elevo por encima de la barrera pero este pego en el poste, el defensor despejó y para fortuna mía directo a mí, no quedaba tiempo debía pegarle así que solo lo hice, no vi ni como entró o como le pegué, solo escuche el grito de la gente que había ido a vernos jugar. Con 90 minutos jugados y un empate de 3-3 se debía jugar tiempo extra, estábamos cansados pero debíamos seguir adelante, primeros 15 minutos y a pesar de las muchas jugadas de peligro nadie pudo hacer daño, segundo tiempo, el ir y venir en la cancha era agotador se notaba en Shirou quien en un último esfuerzo entro al área a toda velocidad listo para sacar el disparo pero fue derribado brutalmente.

―Fubuki ¿Estás bien? ―preguntamos todos

―no, me lastimé―apenas pudo decir ante el cansancio―lo siento, no puedo seguir

―no te preocupes Fubuki, ganaremos por ti―le dije-Kidou pide un cambio

El árbitro sacaba la tarjeta roja y marcaba penalti, era nuestra oportunidad "Entra: 18 Sale: 9". Tome el balón y lo acomode, escuche el pitazo del árbitro y le pegue lo más fuerte que pude al balón.

― ¡Goooool! ―se escuchó después en el estadio

Faltaban tan solo 5 minutos en los que los 11 defendimos el resultado, el silbatazo nos acercaba un poco más a nuestro objetivo pero en ese momento lo importante era nuestro compañero.

_/Hoy lo dimos todo, demostramos que somos rival para cualquiera y lo más importante, no nos daremos por vencidos, perdimos a un jugador, según el médico su lesión tardara en sanar d semanas así que no podrá participar ya con el equipo, todos están con él así que nuestras posibilidades de ganar el siguiente partido aumentan/_

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ―preguntó el capitán

―voy a estar bien pero por desgracia no estaré con ustedes de aquí en adelante

―ganaremos por ti, ya lo veras―le animé

― ¿Conoces al rival? ―me preguntó

―Italia―respondió el 18 de nuestro equipo

― ¿Italia? ¿Hablas enserio Toramaru? ―preguntó nuestro portero

―le han ganado a Argentina 3-1, será nuestro rival en la semifinal

― ¿Y qué hay de la otra? ―preguntó Kidou

―Alemania contra la selección Española

3 días después, la selección Alemana había hecho lo suyo a imponerse 2-0 a España y ahora esperaba rival en la gran final de la competición.

Entramos al campo con la mirada fija en una meta, ganar, el partido era claramente nipón pero no fue hasta el minuto 54 que tras llegar por izquierda, el joven promesa convertía su primer gol en el presente torneo pero no era todo, gracias a un perfecta asistencia por el mismo lado me dio el balón tan solo para empujarla hacia dentro de las redes, el 2-1 llegaba al minuto 82 en los pies de Del Piero quien convertía su 4° gol en la competición, el partido terminó dándonos el pase justo contra la selección Alemana.

_/Han salido a ganar, lo demostraron desde el minuto 1, Italia fue un rival fuerte, en todos sus partidos terminaba goleando pero esto es trabajo en equipo y parece que nos funciona bien, todos trabajan para ayudar al equipo/ _


	8. Nuestro sueño es aquí

_**Capitulo 8: Nuestro sueño es aquí…**_

_****_  
En el Mercedes-Benz arena, estadio imponente que albergaba ya miles de historias, grandes historias que quedan grabadas en el futbol.

_/Alemania es poderosa, tienen al goleador del torneo que es Deisler que lleva 8 goles y bueno aunque las estadísticas no juegan siempre eso queda presente, nuestro equipo hará su juego, ganar es el objetivo, su ilusión es esa, ganar una copa del mundo/ _

Un estadio lleno de alemanes nos esperaba, una esperanza, un sueño, una ilusión, eso era lo único que teníamos, lo que nos impulsaba a salir y jugar como nunca.

_/La selección de Japón ha hecho las cosas bien por eso está en la final quizá no sea como dicen ustedes "el favorito" pero no hay que fiarse de nada cosa que demostraron ante Italia, nosotros saldremos a jugar, en el campo solo son once contra once, el futbol es un juego de cerebro y habilidad así que veremos una gran final/ _

Sebastian Deisler, jugador alemán de 17 años nacido en Berlin era la gran promesa Alemana en el mundial siendo ya jugador del Hamburgo en el primer equipo, un delantero excepcional que pintaba para ser bota de oro con sus ya 8 goles era el enemigo más sobresaliente del equipo, pero comenzaba en la banca por una lesión en la pierna derecha.

Nuestra alineación era la misma; Endo, Kabeyama, Tsunami, Hijikata, Kogure, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Kidou, Hiroto, Someoka y claro yo.

La ceremonia de los himnos comenzaba, un viento frio recorría el estadio, las miradas fijas en la gente, aquellas que apoyaban incondicionalmente a los teutones a pesar de ser una selección sub 17, la tarde llego junto con el pitazo del árbitro, la final había comenzado, el poderoso ataque Alemán no se hizo esperar y nuestro portero fue exigido al máximo en por la menos 3 ocasiones mientras nosotros no nos resignamos, una descolgada por la banda derecha casi termina en el primer gol, 35 minutos y tras varios ataques nadie se hacía daño, ya en el segundo tiempo, cambio del equipo blanco, "Sale: 6 Entra: 9" el capitán salía dando entrada al goleador estrella que tomo el gafete de capitán, minuto 52, jugada peligrosa cerca del área se convertía en el primer gol para la selección anfitriona.

Minuto 70 y el 1-0 llevaba a nuestro director a hacer cambio, "Sale: 11 Entra: 18"

―Goenji quiero que arranques de atrás, deja en punta a Toramaru

Conducción, esta vez por la izquierda, llevó el balón al área en donde tras unos rebotes quedo simplemente para que el recién ingresado la pateara hacia adentro, el empate no nos garantizaba nada, el equipo salió al ataque bien correspondidos por los blancos, y a los 81 el goleador con una jugada individual se volvía a hacer presente en el marcador recalcando su calidad, el partido se había vuelto de ida y vuelta, tiro de esquina al 85 a favor nuestro todos al ataque, nuestro portero Endo había salido a buscar el remate dejando solo a 2 defensas atrás desprotegiendo por completo la portería, no podíamos rendirnos a esta altura debíamos empatar para el alargue.

El numero 14 tomo el balón para cobrar, yo entre al área pero sabía que mi fuerte no era cabecear, en tan solo un momento vi pasar el balón sobrepasando a varios de nosotros, voltee la cabeza para mirar el balón, el capitán cerró los ojos e hizo el remate haciéndonos cantar el gol.

Primer tiempo extra, Alemania atacaba sin darnos oportunidad de responder, el fútbol ofensivo no serviría en esta ocasión así que la indicación fue defiendan la portería, casi al final del primer tiempo cayo el gol Alemán, el numero 11 para el goleador.

Segundo tiempo extra, a pase largo de un defensa, Toramaru convierte el empate que nos devolvía las esperanzas, 5 minutos para terminar el primer tiempo, los penales estaban más que pintados cuando en un momento mire al otro lado, Shirou estaba en la banca con un el uniforme aunque con un chaleco de calentamiento, el verlo de lejos me animó, se lo debía, el había dado todo por el equipo, no podíamos perder ahora.

Toramaru me dio un pase filtrado intente disparar al arco pero el portero atajó el tiro, el rebote fue hacia el numero 18 quien me regreso el balón, y solo definí con pierna derecha por entre las piernas del portero.

Casi nadie en ese estadio nos apoyaba pero cuando sonó el silbato del árbitro nos alzamos con la victoria sin importar estar en casa ajena

―lo han logrado Goenji―gritó sonriendo el pequeño Shirou

―lo hemos logrado, recuerda que si no fuera por ti no lo hubiéramos conseguido―le respondí mientras me acercaba

Intenté abrazarlo pero él se alejo insistiendo en que había varias cámaras alrededor así que le pedí que me siguiera hasta el túnel.

―No creo que esta sea una buena idea Goenji, afuera seguro querrán hablar contigo

― ¿Por qué conmigo?

―porque eres el único que domina el inglés

―cierto―respondí sonriendo―pero primero debo hacer algo antes de que la prensa me agobie

Al chico le causo risa aquel chiste, lo tome por la cintura y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, el correspondió volteando su rostro y dándome un tierno beso en los labios

―Anda debemos salir―me dijo en susurro

―gracias Fubuki

― ¿Por qué? ―me preguntó separándose de mí

―sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo

―vale me agradeces al rato ahora hay que salir, quiero una de esas lindas medallas

―de acuerdo―respondí dándole espacio para salir primero

Recibimos las medallas y levantamos la copa ante aquella gente que se había quedado para ver la típica escena, había un nuevo campeón del mundo, Japón.


	9. ¿Quieres hacer qué?

_**Capitulo 9: ¿Quieres hacer qué?...**_

_****_  
Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche cuando alguien tocó a mi puerta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Shirou?

―vine a verte―me sonrió― ¿Puedo pasar?

―claro pero mi compañero aun no llega así que…

―no te preocupes todos están ocupados festejando abajo, yo estaba con ellos pero me aburrí

―de acuerdo pasa―le dije abriendo más la puerta

―pero si su cuarto esta hecho un asco, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―el niño que parece que se le caerán las manos si levanta algo, en esa cama duermo yo

―si se ve―respondió sentándose en ella―todo ordenado, eres tan aburrido

― ¿Qué dices?, soy ordenado ¿Qué no te has quejado del desastre?

―lo hice, no me gusta eso―dijo señalando la cama del otro chico donde estaba sentado yo―pero esto―dijo esta vez señalando en donde estaba sentado―es como entrar a la casa de la abuela

―decídete, ¿desordenado u ordenado?

―un punto medio estaría perfecto, a por cierto, mañana nos darán el día libre ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

―claro―respondí sonriendo― ¿A dónde quieres ir? ¿Al museo? ¿Teatro? ¿Zoológico?

― ¿Deberás no quieres que te llame aburrido?

―vale mejor dime tu a donde quieres ir y listo―dije cruzándome de brazos

―el equipo completo ira a los lugares que dices así que pensaba solo salir a conocer la ciudad ¿Qué te parece?

―el grupo entero va a salir ¿Cómo en una visita guiada?

―sí, exactamente eso

― ¿Y por qué no vamos con ellos?

―tú hablas ingles así que no hay necesidad de estar con ellos―habló el peli plata

―los alemanes hablan alemán

―en este tiempo todo el mundo habla inglés

―tú no lo hablas―me atreví a decir

―si lo sé―agacho la cabeza de forma divertida―pero tú si así que me llevaras a conocer la ciudad

―de acuerdo pero si nos perdemos será tu culpa por no seguir al grupo

―confió en que seas un buen guía

―tendrás que obedecerme en todo lo que te diga―dije con una sonrisa de medio lado

―por supuesto―sonrió―lo que sea por no estar con todo el grupo

Esa mañana salimos con rumbo al centro de la ciudad, caminamos por un buen rato hasta que…

―oye ¿Dónde estamos?

―te juro que no se―respondí viendo un mapa―definitivamente esta no fue buena idea

― ¿Qué? ¿Ya nos perdimos? No puede ser, nos quedaremos aquí sin poder regresar, vamos a morir de frio o quizá un vago nos secuestre y venda nuestros órganos por dinero―dijo divertido

―vaya que eres dramático Shirou, ya encontraremos el camino, confía en el guía Shuuya Goenji

―tienes el mapa al revés, así no inspiras nada de confianza

―vale ya, caminemos a lo mejor encontramos al grupo, según esto el museo está por allá

―esta de ese lado―dijo señalando al lado contario

―por eso, vamos hacia allá―dije con una sonrisa

―no me gusta nada como pinta esto

― ¿Enserio no confías en mi? ―le dije abrazándolo por la cintura

―pero ¿Qué haces? No…―es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que callara su boca con un beso

―no te preocupes, esto es Alemania aquí nadie nos conoce, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, jamás volverás a ver a estas personas

Me sonrió como siempre y me abrazó ante la mirada de la gente, seguimos caminando sin rumbo simplemente platicando, disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos, aquellos pequeños momentos que me hacían quererlo más.

― ¿Puedo confesarte una cosa? ―preguntó algo nervioso

―la que quieras―respondí pasando mi mano sobre sus hombros mientras caminábamos

― ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos? ―preguntó

―cuando practicaba con Endo ¿No?

―sí, esa vez que me pidieron jugar con ustedes

―fue una suerte que estuvieras allí

―realmente no fue suerte―confesó―yo estaba allí por ti

― ¿Por mi? ―pregunté deteniéndome un momento

―yo estaba en ese lugar para verte a ti, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, cuando me transfirieron a Raimon no conocía a muchas personas y a pesar de que las primeras semanas hice varios amigos un día me tope contigo, te vi de lejos caminando hacia el campo de futbol y desde entonces empecé a recurrir ese lugar solo para volver a verte, aquella vez estaba viéndote de lejos cuando el balón se fue y como buen defensa lo detuve―sonrió―pensé que entrando al equipo estaría más cerca de ti pero siempre estabas con tus amigos así que cuando tenía oportunidad de hablar contigo solía ser muy…tonto...Cuando dijiste que querías intentar algo conmigo en verdad fue el día más feliz de mi vida

― ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?

―porque yo en verdad te quiero y no quisiera que pensaras otra cosa

―pero si tú eras el que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas

― ¿Yo?, siempre pasa pero no sé por qué, pero ellas y yo vamos para el mismo lado así que no hay problema

―de acuerdo―sonreí―entonces ¿Eras mi acosador? ¿Qué tal me veo de lejos?

―muy guapo―dijo entre risas

―oye ¿Sabes que quiero? cuando lleguemos a Japón ¿Aceptarías una invitación a cenar con mi familia?

― ¿Qué quieres hacer qué? ―preguntó exaltado

―quiero presentarte con mi papa

―pero si ya lo conozco

―sí pero él no te conoce como mi novio

― ¿Tu novio? ―se cruzó de brazos

―claro, tú eres mi novio ¿No?

―pues nunca escuche una petición formal

―bueno―me eche a reír―Shirou Fubuki―dije mientras me hincaba ante él― ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

― ¿Pero qué haces? Levántate―dijo tomándome de los hombros hecho un tomate―además solo seré tu novio no tu esposo

―bien entonces de pie, Shirou Fubuki ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

―no se déjame pensarlo―dijo de broma―por supuesto que sí

―y de la invitación ¿Qué dices?

―acepto pero lamentaras habérmelo pedido, no soy bueno conociendo a gente mayor

―yo soy mayor―me queje

―mas mayor―respondió

―bien, entonces ya está decidido, conocerás a mi padre y a mi hermana

―tu hermana sí que ya me conoce

―si―sonreí―pero quizá podamos convencerla de que tenga una reacción sorpresa

―Algo como "Oh por dios ¿él es tu novio?" "Es tan guapo" "Tienes tanta suerte Goenji" "No debes hacerle enojar que se te va" "¿En verdad te eligió a ti? ―decía de broma el pequeño

Aquellas palabras me hicieron reír, el podía ser muy serio cuando quería pero nunca podía cambiar esa actitud.

―oh mira―interrumpió― ¿No es ese el hotel en donde nos quedamos?

―sí, vez te dije que sabia como regresar―sonreí

―claro, nunca dude de ti―bromeo


	10. Definitivamente no lo harás

_**Capitulo 10: Definitivamente no lo harás… **_

_****_  
Era viernes en la noche y mi familia esperaba al invitado, tocó el timbre y me apresuré a abrir

―vaya que puntual eres―le dije abriendo la puerta

―cállate que por poco y me arrepiento en el camino―dijo de inmediato el chico

―vale ya me reclamaras después ahora te presentare

―espera Goenji, y ¿Qué pasa si…?

―no te preocupes por nada, estás conmigo, no voy a permitir que te traten mal

Entramos y antes de pasar a la mesa fuimos a la sala en donde mi padre tenía algunas interrogantes para él.

―Hola―dijo entrando a la sala―mucho gusto volver a verlos

―lo mismo digo Shirou―respondió mi padre de inmediato

―nos alegra tenerte de nuevo―mencionó mi hermanita guiñándole un ojo

Mi acompañante se sentó a un lado mío con una cara nerviosa que no podía ocultar

― ¿Tu también estabas en Alemania? ―preguntó mi padre

―sí señor, pero me lastime y no pude jugar los últimos partidos

― ¿Piensas seguir jugando?

―si señor―respondió aun nervioso

―si te lastimaste ¿Por qué seguir jugando?

―papá no empieces―interrumpí

―porque me gusta jugar, pronto iré a Osaka y cuando empiece la carrera ya no podre hacerlo

― ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

―aun no me decido si Ingeniería o quizá Contaduría

―vaya que interesante, me alegra que pienses en tu futuro, la gente no puede vivir del futbol

―yo te quiero decir una cosa―dije un poco bajo―Fubuki vino aquí porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera, él es…mi novio y quería que lo conocieras de esa manera

El silencio invadió la habitación después de estas palabras, la mirada de mi padre hacia todo más complicado

― ¿Cuántos años tienes Shirou?

―15 señor, en unos meses 16

―y ¿Cómo así saliste con mi hijo?

―no lo planeamos señor simplemente se dio

―es increíble―me dijo―el es un niño, te aprovechaste de él

―para nada señor―interrumpió con voz alta Shirou―podre ser menor en la edad pero siempre he vivido solo y he tenido que madurar, él no se aprovecha de mí, yo lo quiero y el a mi así que…

― ¿Por qué siempre has vivido solo? ―preguntó mi padre

―mis padres y mi hermano murieron en un accidente de auto

―lo siento mucho, no lo sabía―se disculpó

―no se preocupe, no quiero que me trate diferente o algo así, solo quiero estar con su hijo

No se me ocurría nada inteligente que decir en ese momento, solo podía verlo ahí parado frente a mi padre diciéndole que me quería y quería estar conmigo.

―de acuerdo, pareces buena persona pero ¿Cómo estarás con él si iras a Osaka?

Él me volteo a ver esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo de momento

― ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho Goenji? ―me miraba mi padre con una cara que daba miedo

―Recibí una oferta formal para integrarme al equipo de Osaka, quieren que vaya y yo he aceptado

―no, definitivamente no lo harás―se quejó

― ¿Por qué no?

―debes estudiar

―estudiare en Osaka, me han facilitado la entrada en una de las mejores escuelas del lugar

― ¿Dónde vivirás?

―nos pagaran por jugar así que rentaremos un departamento

―no lo harás―sentenció

―lo hare aunque no quieras―respondí algo enojado

Tomé al chico de la mano y salimos de ahí ante el reclamo mismo de mi padre y mi hermana, estaba enojado y Fubuki intento calmarme, fuimos a su casa en donde preparo algo de comer.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó después de la comida

―si―respondí secamente

Se acercó a mí y simplemente me abrazó.

―todo va a estar bien ya veras, si no se puede veremos qué hacer, quedarse aquí no será mala idea, ambos seguiremos en Raimon y todo va a estar bien

―ese no es el problema, mi padre controla todo lo que hago, siempre ha sido así y ya no quiero esto, quiero irme, alejarme para no depender de él, es mi padre y por eso lo respeto pero yo no puedo hacer mas lo que él quiera, además quiero regresar ante él con un gran triunfo y así estar orgulloso, quien sabe a lo mejor y cambie de opinión

―y ¿Cuál es el plan? ―me dijo sonriente

―iremos a Osaka―correspondí la sonrisa

― ¿Estás seguro?

―muy seguro

Quizá era un capricho mío o quizá simplemente era la idea clara de ser independiente pero tome mis maletas y junto con Shirou llegamos a la gran ciudad de Osaka.

― ¿y ahora qué hacemos? ―preguntó inocente

―buscar un lindo departamento para vivir, anda―le tomé de la mano―tenemos que encontrar algo lindo

Ese sin duda seria el comienzo de algo, extraño y bueno para nuestras vidas.


	11. ¿Te vas?

_**Capitulo 11: ¿Te vas?...**_

_****_  
La vista a la gran ciudad que nos rodeaba era perfecta.

― ¿Qué te parece este? Es lindo ¿No?

―me gusta―contestó mirando dudosamente alrededor

―bien, entonces nos quedamos con este―dije al vendedor ahí presente

Todo parecía genial, nuestra estancia en Osaka parecía, después de todo, una gran idea, salíamos juntos a la escuela y entrenábamos por las tardes con el equipo.

El estadio Nagai fue sede de un partido amistoso entre el rival de zona y el cerezo Osaka para presentar a sus 6 jugadores nuevos, nosotros dos, ahora campeones del mundo, figurábamos en el primer equipo.

La temporada comenzó y a ambos nos dieron la oportunidad de debutar y participar en el primer equipo, yo era titular y Shirou entraba de cambio pero a mitad de la temporada eso cambio.

―regresare a Hokkaidō

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté exaltado

―me han ofrecido jugar en el equipo de Sapporo y aceptare la oferta

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ―cuestioné

―quería estar seguro de que era una oferta oficial

―yo me iré contigo

―claro que no―me dijo alejándome de él―no puedes volver

― ¿Por qué no? Yo quiero estar contigo

―tú tienes futuro aquí, ¿Sabes lo que me dijo el entrenador cuando acepte la oferta?, que tu tendrías el gafete de capitán tras la salida de Hiroki, no puedes irte, ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre tu padre? ¿Qué crees que piense cuando vuelvas con las manos vacías?

― ¿Y tú? ¿Estarás bien?

―regresare al mismo lugar así que no habrá problema, vendré a visitarte seguido, no te preocupes, solo serán 6 meses

No me gusto la idea pero así pasó, tomó sus cosas y regresó, pasaron casi 5 meses cuando volvió para pasar toda una semana conmigo.

―te he extrañado mucho―dije abrazándolo al abrir la puerta

―vale yo también pero déjame pasar que vengo muy cansado

El verlo de nuevo causaba una gran emoción en mi, algo que no puedo describir a pesar de tanto tiempo.

― ¿Cómo has estado sin mí? ―preguntó tomando asiento

―aburrido como siempre dices que estoy

―vaya, eso me alegra

― ¿Te alegra? ―pregunté confundido

―claro que sí, no me gustaría que por estar "divirtiéndote" encontraras a otra persona y te olvidaras de mí

―claro que no, eso no pasara― me acerque a él―te quiero mucho como para olvidarte así nada más

―cierto, soy muy lindo para que me olvides en 5 meses

―eso y el hecho de que escribes diario

―tú eres el que se conecta yo solo cumplo con la amabilidad de saludarte―dijo divertido

―te ves lindo por Webcam―le sonreí

―sí, siempre me lo dicen

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté exaltado

―es broma, no te creas―sonrió

―menos mal―me acerque―recuerda que tú eres mío

― ¿Qué? ¿Tuyo?

―bueno aun no del todo pero pronto lo serás

Me acerqué y lo tumbé en el sofá, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para que él hiciera lo propio pasando los suyos sobre mi cuello, sus cálidos labios sobre los míos acompañaban la escena

― ¿Me extrañabas mucho?

―demasiado, quería dejarlo todo e ir contigo―respondí besándolo de nuevo―solo será un mes más

― ¿Piensas regresar?

―sí, estudiare allá, para estar contigo

―Shuuya traje el DVD que pediste―dijo entrando como si fuera su casa―hola, perdón por la interrupción―ya que la posición en la que estábamos―mi nombre es Naohiro Takahara gusto en conocerle

―igualmente―dijo Fubuki reincorporándose―mi nombre es Shirou Fubuki

―mucho gusto, bueno creo que eso es todo a lo que venía, en verdad lo siento mucho no era mi intensión interrumpir―se disculpó dándome el DVD―nos vemos

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó después de que este cerró la puerta― ¿A que vino?

―el vecino, ¿No lo escuchaste? Vino a traerme el DVD que le preste

― ¿Y por que entro así nada mas?

―siempre lo hace, lo conozco bien así que no hay problema―sonreí

―no me gusta―respondió―no es algo más que un amigo ¿Cierto?

― ¿Estas celoso? ―pregunté con una sonrisa

―claro que si, tú solo aquí…con este tipo como vecino ¿Te has visto a un espejo?

―sí, soy irresistible pero no, mi amigo tiene novia, luego ella viene también para hacerme compañía

El chico se quedo pensando.

―borra esa escena de tu mente―interrumpí su pensamiento tomándolo de la barbilla―yo te quiero, jamás te haría algo como eso

Estábamos recostados en la cama, le platicaba acerca de lo que hacía en su ausencia cuando de pronto sentí que posaba sus manos en mi pecho

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―pregunté intentando mirarle

No respondió solo calmo mis palabras con un dulce beso, pronto sentí sus labios recorrer mi cuello y sus manos que temblaban al tocar mi pecho desnudo debajo de mi playera.

―para por favor―le dije

― ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que lo haga?

―no es que no quiera que lo hagas pero no quiero que sea de esta manera―lo abracé―yo te quiero y voy a esperarte hasta que en verdad estés listo, no quiero que hagas esto por mí, no debes hacerlo por nadie más, tan solo por ti ¿Si?, ¿No confías en mi? Yo no buscare a otra persona, a mi no me quita el sueño el no tenerte de esa manera, me gustas Shirou, no me gustaras mas si haces esto.

Era el final del partido entre Nagoya Grampus y el Cerezo Osaka resultado de 3-1, con dos goles míos nos coronábamos campeones de la J-league, como capitán alcé la copa primero, mientras el equipo de Fubuki con el subcampeonato le alcanzo para ascender a la primera división eso era todo, era mi turno de regresar a casa.


	12. De vuelta a casa

_**Capitulo 12: De vuelta a casa…**_

De vuelta a Hokkaidō, me alegraba el regresar a donde había vivido los mejores días de mi vida, me apresure a llegar a Raimon, quería despedirme de mis compañeros y claro darle una sorpresa a Shirou.

_/Hoy, después de tantos años decimos adiós pero es un adiós que no significa un "hasta nunca", sino que va lleno de un eterno "hasta luego" que refleja esperanza, ilusiones, deseos, sueños, anhelos y ¿Por qué no? también miedos./ _

El pequeño Shirou se encontraba cerca de la ventana del aula solo pensando, "debo decirle pero…no quiero que sufra o quizá soy yo el que no quiere sufrir"

― ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la ceremonia?

_/ "¿A qué le temes?", me preguntó alguien hace unos días. Yo creo que le tengo miedo a lo mismo que la mayoría de mis compañeros: le temo a todo lo que viene. / _

―no me gustan esas ceremonias―me respondió―todo mundo llora

― ¿No piensas despedirte?

―lo hare cuando termine, no me gusta que la gente me vea llorar―respondió dándose la vuelta para verme― ¿Tu no piensas ir a despedirlos? Después de todo tu eres de esa generación

―lo hare cuando salgan no te preocupes―lo abracé―ahora quiero estar aquí contigo

_/Dar un paso hacia una nueva etapa que no precisamente tiene por qué ser mala sino que también creo, será una época cargada de nuevos aprendizajes, intelectuales, pero también para la vida diaria; llena de nuevas personas que serán nuestros guías, sin dejar a un lado las enseñanzas de quienes hoy quedan en el pasado; de nuevos compañeros, que quizá algunos se conviertan en nuevos amigos sin olvidar a los viejos a los que hoy les digo un "adiós", disfrazado de "hasta luego" o un "hasta luego" con antifaz de un "hasta siempre", porque estoy seguro que siempre nos llevaremos en nuestros corazones y mentes./ _

―Felicidades por el campeonato―me dijo despacio

―felicidades por el asenso-sonreí-aunque hubiera preferido que te quedaras conmigo

Él simplemente me abrazo más fuerte

―se ve toda la escuela desde aquí, es una linda visto ¿No? ―le pregunté

―por eso me gusta estar aquí, ver a todos jugando, riendo

_/ Esta noche, compañeros, amigos; esta noche culmina lo que hace años comenzó; esta noche quedarán sellados con un abrazo largo y unas cuantas lágrimas tantos días de juegos, de cantos, de operaciones básicas, de exámenes, de pleitos ingenuos, de goles metidos, de triunfos y derrotas, de risas y llantos, de esfuerzos, de gritos y regaños, de sensaciones de nervios, alegrías y miedos./ _

―me gusta la vista―interrumpí―pero me gusta más estar allá abajo, junto con ellos, tengo muchos planes sabes

―Goenji―apenas le escuché decir―he ido al doctor la semana pasada

― ¿Qué te dijo? ―pregunté preocupado― ¿Estás bien?

_/Esta noche también se define si se acaba nuestra amistad o se hace más fuerte./_

―nada, lo de siempre, he ido a un chequeo solamente―mintió

― ¿Estas llorando? Cuéntame ¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

Intentó apartarse pero no se lo permití

― ¿No confías en mi?, quiero que me digas que tienes, lo resolveremos juntos ¿Si?

―no―respondió aun llorando

― ¿No quieres decirme?

―no, no quiero que lo resolvamos juntos, he aprendido algo cuando nos alejamos y eso es que quiero estar solo, lo siento―terminó con tono serio

― ¿Por eso te fuiste? ―me atreví a preguntar con miedo a escuchar la respuesta―dime

Unas lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, él lo notó y me beso tiernamente

―lo siento Goenji pero yo…no es justo para ti el que yo este contigo

― ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Shirou yo te quiero―acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho aun llorando―si es por la otra vez te juro que es enserio, voy a esperarte, no me importa el sexo, me gusta estar contigo, tu sonrisa, tu manera de pensar, tu eres la razón por la cual sigo esforzándome

_/A partir de esta noche, al salir de aquí, saldremos al mundo pero no indefensos, saldremos revestidos con una armadura de acero que son nuestros valores y unas magníficas armas pulidas con conocimientos, los mismos que adquirimos en esta Institución en la cual nos han preparado para salir al campo de batalla/_

―tú me conocías antes de hablar por primera vez, ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo era?, tu llegaste así de repente y te convertiste en mi felicidad, la razón por la cual me levanto en la mañana con una sonrisa, aquella persona que me hace sentir de verdad importante, tú eres lo que siempre esperaba de una persona, sé que puedo ser aburrido y no expreso bien mis sentimiento pero quiero que sepas algo―lo miré a los ojos―te amo

―Goenji…

―no sé que sea eso que te incomode pero si soy yo solo quiero que me digas que es…por favor…es lo único que te pido, no voy a obligarte a nada yo simplemente quiero saber para intentar aprender―terminé secándome las lagrimas con las mangas de mi chamarra

_/Hasta siempre, amigos, hasta siempre en nuestro corazón. Levantémonos hoy en señal de triunfo, en señal de nuevos anhelos y metas cumplidas. Levantémonos hoy para darnos el aplauso merecido y rendirle homenaje a quienes, junto con nosotros, han hecho posible todo esto. /_

―Yo…―balbuceó―no quiero ser una carga para ti o para alguien más

― ¿Por qué lo serias? ―cuestioné recuperando la compostura

―es que yo…

―disculpen―interrumpió una voz― ¿Pueden decirme donde está el salón 604? ―preguntó aquella chica

―al fondo del pasillo―le indiqué

―Muchas gracias―dijo con una sonrisa

―Entonces ¿Por qué piensas que serás una carga?

―no, por nada-dijo después de pensar un poco

Volví a acercarme para abrazarlo, el correspondió rápidamente

―en verdad quiero estar contigo―repetí en voz baja

―yo también―escuché decirme, para mi sorpresa él también lloraba

―entonces quédate conmigo, sea lo que sea lo haremos juntos ¿Si?, es difícil encontrar el amor, ¿Y si nunca vuelve a pasar?, No pensemos en el futuro, lo que serás o lo que seré, hay que vivir este momento al máximo ¿No crees?

―sí, estoy de acuerdo―sonrió con lagrimas aun en sus ojos

_/Adiós, hasta luego; sigamos en el camino, porque la vida no termina aquí; la vida apenas comienza si ponemos el corazón en ella. /_

Bajamos al auditorio tomados de la mano, queríamos darles el adiós a nuestros viejos compañeros.

―Goenji, que milagro verte por aquí, desde que eres famoso ya ni nos hablas―bromeo el capitán

―para nada Endo, la escuela me quitaba mucho tiempo pero por fin termino

―vaya que si―suspiró―aunque voy a extrañar Raimon

― ¿Y quién no? ―interrumpió Kazemaru―aquí vivimos los mejores momentos

―momentos inolvidables―me atreví a decir

―no empiecen con sus sentimentalismos―dijo Someoka de lejos―todos somos amigos y así seguirá siendo

―claro que si―respondimos todos con ánimo

―nos veremos muy pronto no se preocupen, algún día volveremos a jugar juntos―añadió Kidou

―claro que sí, ¡es una promesa!


	13. Un nuevo destino

_**Capitulo 13: Un nuevo destino…**_

_****_  
Había pasado una semana apenas de aquella graduación, volví a mi a mi casa, quería ver a Yuka y claro también a mi padre.

―buenos días papá―dije antes de entrar

―Goenji, gusto en verte, Fubuki ¿Cómo has estado?

―muy bien señor―respondió respetuoso

―felicidades por haber ganado hijo me alegro mucho

―gracias―sonreí―perdone ¿Dónde está Yuka?

―en el patio trasero creo―respondió sentándose en el sofá

―voy a buscarla―dije mientras caminaba hacia el lugar

― ¿Está enojado? ―le preguntó a Shirou quien fue quien se quedo frente a él

―no lo creo―respondió

―Sé que mi hijo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pero en verdad no hago nada para molestarlo, solo quiero su bien

―lo sé señor pero él cree que usted no lo apoya

―lo hago, solo quiero que él tenga un buen futuro, cuando su madre vivía era ella su fan numero 1, siempre apoyándolo en cada partido, cuidando cada aspecto escolar para poder sobresalir jugando también, cuando ella se fue―suspiró―no tuve la fuerza como para hacer lo mismo, insistí en que dejara de lado el futbol y se dedicara de lleno a la escuela, fue entonces cuando todo se vino abajo, lo quiero y quiero que sea feliz pero de verdad me preocupa lo que pueda ser de él en un futuro

―él se esfuerza en la escuela, sabe lo que tiene que hacer y solo lo hace, perdone que me meta en algo que definitivamente no me importa pero él quiere que usted este orgulloso, su hijo es muy serio pero son cosas que se pueden ver a simple vista

―siempre ha sido así, me alegra que estés con él, le has quitado esa rutina en la que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su cuarto o entrenando solo―sonrió―se que hago mal en no apoyarlo como él quiere pero…se que él sabe muy dentro que lo quiero y sin importar que haga estaré orgulloso

― ¿Y por qué no se lo dice?

―podría, no es tan fácil como solo decirlo, hacerlo cuesta más trabajo

―muchas veces así lo pensamos, sé que no tengo la edad para hablar como si supiera de estas cosas pero mi padre siempre decía que en ocasiones, cuando todo es difícil y no sabes que decir una acción vale más que todo lo que se pueda imaginar

―tu padre debió ser una buena persona

―la mejor―respondió Fubuki―quizá esta sea una buena ocasión para probar sus palabras

―cuando Goenji se graduó me causo un sentimiento muy lindo, se que se ha convertido en una gran persona, lamento enserio no haber podido ser participe en eso

―usted lo fue, Goenji es igual a usted por eso ha sabido salir adelante destacando en todo lo que hace, seguro que usted influyo mucho en eso

― ¿De qué hablan? ―pregunte entrando de nuevo a la habitación en donde se encontraban

―de nada importante―me sonrió el pequeño― ¿Nos vamos?

―sí, nos vamos papá espero verte pronto―me despedí dándole la mano

―espera―me dijo―ha llegado esto para ti―dándome una carta―hace apenas 2 días que llego

Salimos de la casa con rumbo al centro, queríamos pasear y quizá comer en un lugar cerca de ahí mientras yo leía con cuidado aquella carta.

Era de noche cuando decidimos descansar, me senté en el pasto en un lugar elevado del parque mientras que Shirou se sentó entre mis piernas y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro.

― ¿Qué estabas hablando con mi padre en la tarde? ―pregunté rodeándolo con mis brazos

―nada, cosas sin sentido

― ¿Cómo que cosas?

―la escuela, la graduación, esas cosas

―oh ya veo―comenté

―y tú dime ¿Qué decía la carta?

― ¿Cuál carta?, a si ya recordé, mira―dije sacándola de mi bolsillo

―pero ¿Qué dice? No lo entiendo, está en ingles

―a mira deja que el maestro te la traduzca―dije de broma

―tú te luces solo porque sabes ingles

―para nada si soy modesto―sonreí―la carta es del club de futbol Liverpool, quieren que me una a sus reservas

―vaya pero si eso es en….

―Inglaterra lo sé―completé la oración

―increíble, felicidades, espero que te vaya muy bien

―no me desees suerte, tú iras conmigo

―yo… no puedo―respondió cabizbajo Shirou

―claro que si, además, no pienso ir si tú no vas conmigo, no voy a repetir la historia esta vez

El menor solo sonrió

― ¿No quieres ir? ―pregunté serio mientras el miraba al cielo

―con una condición―respondió volviéndose hacia mi

―la que tú quieras

―tómanos una foto―me dijo dándome su celular―pero quiero que salgas sonriendo

― ¿Sonriendo? ―dije tomando el celular

―sí, eres muy serio, nunca sonríes, quiero tener una foto tuya en donde si lo hagas

Me acerque a él rápidamente y lo bese lentamente mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la foto

― ¿Qué haces? ―dijo alejándose sonrojado―así no

― ¿No querías que sonriera? Ahora lo estoy haciendo, anda ven que ya tomo la foto

Se acercó a mí un poco temeroso, aquella cara de ternura causaba en mí una sensación extraña, lo abrace de la misma manera que hace un rato y mirando hacia la cámara tome la foto

― ¿Qué te parece esta? ―le dije mostrándole la foto

―perfecta―respondió

― ¿Y esta? ―mostrándole la primera foto―te ves lindo con los ojos cerrados

―no te burles―se quejó

―no lo hago, tú eres lindo de cualquier forma, pero hay que aclarar algo Shirou, sé que soy serio pero cada vez que estoy contigo termino riéndome de absolutamente todo, tú me haces sonreír, cada vez que estoy contigo es inevitable ocultar que estoy feliz.

Me abrazó fuertemente, en ese momento supe que ambos habíamos llegado a un límite en el cual ya no se podía esconder mas nada.

―todo saldrá bien ya verás―añadí mientras lo abrazaba ―siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no tenemos nada que perder

La promesa se sello con un beso en la frente por parte mía, era momento de encontrar nuestro camino.


	14. Una cita en Paris

_**Capitulo 14: Una cita en Paris…**_

_****_  
Y ahí nos encontrábamos, 2 meses después en el aeropuerto internacional de Kansai tomando un vuelo a la ciudad de Francia para hacer escala en Paris y luego viajar a nuestro destino en el Reino Unido.

―Vaya, es increíble, es igual a los folletos que te dan en los aeropuertos―exclamó Shirou

―no te emociones, aun no has visto lo lindo de esta ciudad, iremos al museo Louvre y será aun más lindo porque lo veras conmigo

El menor solo sonrió, parecía que le agradaba mi actitud, siempre hacia que se sintiera bien y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Tomamos el metro en dirección al museo, acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, tenerlo así de cerca me hizo pensar muchas cosas, en verdad me alegraba tenerlo conmigo

―Ya hemos llegado―le dije moviéndolo un poco―anda despierta

Entramos en aquella monumental pirámide en la entrada

―impresionante―exclamó―esto es tan lindo

Caminando por aquel lugar, platicándole acerca de la historia de cada cosa que veíamos, sonreía cada vez que decía algo, no sabía porque pero en verdad me gustaba verlo.

― ¿Por qué sabes todas esas cosas? ―preguntó

―no lo sé, supongo que eso de leer libros si funciona

―pues que aburrido, no lo comprendo―dijo viendo un cuadro

―yo tampoco pero se ve muy complicado, apuesto que el que la hizo tenía mucho tiempo de ocio

―si verdad―reía―aunque siempre es bueno dejar algo

― ¿Dejar algo? ―pregunté mientras seguíamos caminando

―sí, creo que es genial que alguien deje algo de lo que vivió a su manera ¿No?

―supongo―dije despacio―sería bueno dejar algo yo también

― ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Seria genial ¿No?

Era de noche, habíamos cenado fuera así que regresamos al hotel en donde nos hospedaríamos esa noche antes de viajar de nuevo.

―Gracias por el paseo Goenji, me ha encantado estar contigo

―si ya sabes, suelo causar ese efecto

El pequeño sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta con rumbo a la habitación, me acerque a él y lo tome por la cintura.

―gracias por estar a mi lado―le dije al oído un poco temeroso por su reacción

―de nada, me debes una―bromeo volteándose hacia mí

Lo abracé haciendo que este topara con pared, lo tome por la cintura y le bese tiernamente, aquel calor en la habitación, su perfume combinado con el mío hizo que por un instante perdiera en control, haciendo el beso más profundo, caí en mi y decidí alejarme de golpe, lo mire y el sonrió

―no tengas miedo no te hare daño―dijo de broma

Me reí y volví a acercarme a él, sin duda era un sí a mi proposición, volví a tomarlo por la cintura fundiendo nuestras bocas en un tierno beso que poco a poco se convertía en más apasionante, él rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos acercándose más, comencé a abrirle la chamarra negra que traía puesta mientras que él comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa misma que logro quitarme antes de que yo lo hiciera a su chamarra.

―Eres lento―alcanzó a decir antes de volver a besarme

Le quité la prenda de arriba y de inmediato la playera.

―perdóname pero no tengo mucha experiencia

―yo no tengo ninguna así que no te preocupes

Sonreí, me alegraba escuchar eso, caminamos hacia la cama donde le empuje rápidamente para subir ante él, comencé por besarle la boca y bajar al cuello haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos

―Estas temblando ¿Quieres parar? ―pregunté mirándolo a los ojos

―claro que no―sonrió―estoy nervioso pero seguro de que quiero hacerlo

―mira―tomando su mano y poniéndola en mi pecho―mi corazón late rápido, yo también estoy nervioso, pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible―le sonreí

Pasó su mano por debajo de mi camisa y comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, le quite el cinturón y desabroche su pantalón, no pasó mucho tiempo para que termináramos por fin desnudos en la cama.

― ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? ―pregunté para no hacerlo sentir presionado

―muy seguro, quiero hacer esto contigo―dijo en voz baja

Comencé nuevamente a besar su cuello, tocar su cuerpo, recorrerlo con mis manos, aun recuerdo su calor y aquellos pequeños gemidos que emitía, presione mi cuerpo al del chico introduciéndome lentamente

― ¿Te duele? ―pregunté

―si―respondió entre lágrimas

―no te preocupes, lo hare con cuidado, pero si quieres que pare solo dímelo si

El chico asintió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, me acerqué y lo abracé para comenzar a moverme, aquellos movimientos al pasar del tiempo se hacían cada vez más rápidos haciéndonos jadear, el pequeño se aferro a mí sin querer soltarme.

―ya no puedo mas―alcanzo a decir

Terminamos abrazados recostados en aquella cama, esa sin duda había sido una noche soñada.

―te quiero Goenji

―yo también-conteste para terminar dormidos

Sé que no soy bueno escribiendo o explicando esto pero ¿Cómo describir lo que paso? Nuestros sentimientos fueron ampliamente correspondidos y el amor nos llevo a aquella linda escena terminada con un tierno beso, lo amaba, lo sabia pero eso me lo confirmaba por completo.

Aquel chico al fin era todo mío, lo abrace con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, lo que muchas personas buscan toda su vida yo ya lo había encontrado y estaba junto a mi tiernamente dormido.


	15. Por fin estamos en Liverpool

_**Capitulo 15: Por fin estamos en Liverpool…**_

―Shuuya Goenji, me alegra que ya estés aquí, te esperábamos desde hace tiempo

―si lo sé pero quería graduarme en Japón

―no te preocupes lo que importa es que estas aquí ¿No?, ¿Quién es él?

―Shirou Fubuki para servirle señor ―respondió el pequeño

― ¿Shirou?, tu nombre me suena

―Fubuki fue compañero mío en las eliminatorias del mundial solo que se lastimo y no pudo seguir jugando con Japón en la competencia

―claro ya te recordé, portabas el numero 9 ¿No es así?, diste un gran partido

―sí, gracias―asintió el chico

―tú y Goenji hacían a Japón poderoso en el ataque ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias con él Goenji? ¿Te gustaría hacer prueba?

―no creo que eso sea buena idea―respondió el menor

―le encantaría, vera que no lo decepcionara―interrumpí

Fueron observados por aproximadamente 7 personas en el entrenamiento de las reservas del equipo Ingles por más de 2 horas y media

―bien chicos nuestra respuesta se les entregara en no más de una semana mientras tanto son bienvenidos a seguir entrenando en las instalaciones

Y ahí estábamos, una semana después apunto de leer un correo electrónico proveniente del futbol club Liverpool

―oye ¿Cómo se supone que se lea esto? ―pregunté mirando el monitor

―solo dale clic al nombre―respondió el pequeño riendo

―y ¿Con que se supone que hago eso?

―con el Touchpad―se rio nuevamente esta vez mas fuerte―muévelo y cuando estés sobre el nombre solo pícale

―esto no se puede, ¿Dónde está el cursor?, no lo veo

―pues deja de moverlo Goenji―respondió―haber te guio

―mejor hazlo tu, seguro que esto tiene truco

El menor tomo la laptop y abrió el correo aun sonriendo

― ¿Sabes que es lo lindo de toda esta situación humillante? ―le pregunté

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó curioso Fubuki

―ver tu sonrisa―dije mientras me acercaba al chico

―espera Goenji―dijo mientras me alejaba un poco

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté acercándome de nuevo

―debemos leer esto―respondió el chico ya tumbado en la cama

―eso puede esperar―exclame mientras lo besaba―pero yo no―apartando la portátil

―espera Shuuya que se va a caer―tomando la computadora con la mano―además ya lo abrí ahora es tu turno porque yo no entiendo el inglés―dijo incorporándose

―bien pero tú no te me escapas―repliqué mientras lo abrazaba―dice que….-me quede leyendo―entré al equipo de reservas, quieren verme mañana y a ti quieren verte con el equipo juvenil

―vaya eso es genial―exclamo no muy convencido el chico

―si seguimos así pronto volveremos a jugar juntos

El chico caminaba por los pasillos, la idea de jugar en el equipo Ingles no le convencía del todo, sabía que en algún momento le pedirían los exámenes médicos y entonces ya no podía ocultárselo más.

3 de Julio, el pequeño Shirou había ido a recoger los exámenes médicos que el club le había hecho, el doctor le había dado medicinas para sobrellevar su enfermedad cuando detrás suyo escuchado una vox conocida.

―Fubuki―gritó―qué gusto verte aquí

― ¿Endo? ―preguntó― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

―vine por unos exámenes, al parecer si todo sale bien jugare en las reservas del Aston Villa ¿Y tú?

―lo mismo, vine por exámenes―sonrió―también por los de Goenji

― ¿Goenji está contigo? ―preguntó

―Sí, el jugara en el Liverpool

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó ansioso― ¿Para dónde vas? ¿Liverpool? ¿Otro?

―en realidad yo… ―habló serio―no jugare más

― ¿Por qué? ¿Te lesionaste?

Ambos se sentaron en una banca cerca del hospital en donde Shirou le conto todo

― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre tu condición? ―le preguntó al menor

―no quiero que él se preocupe―respondió cabizbajo

―es peligroso jugar si tienes esa enfermedad lo sabes ¿Verdad?

―lo sé, pero no quiero que él lo sepa y se preocupe por algo como esto, es un gran jugador, no quiero distraerlo

―tú eres bueno jugando pero no sé si sea correcto arriesgarte así

―no es necesario que me lo digas yo…no pienso seguir jugando al futbol

― ¿Y qué le dirás a Goenji?

―aun no lo sé―suspiró―espero que algo bueno se me ocurra

―él te aprecia mucho, tal vez no sea mi problema pero yo creo que sería bueno decirle la verdad

―no quiero que me vea como una carga o que sientas que es su obligación cuidar de mi, de todas maneras muchas gracias por tu apoyo


	16. Es mejor guardar el secreto

_**Capitulo 16: Es mejor guardar el secreto…**_

_****_  
Hacía ya dos horas que el entrenamiento había terminado, yo esperaba a Fubuki quien no había llegado aún

― ¿pero que te ha pasado? Pensé que te habías perdido, me has tenido preocupado

―lo siento―sonrió―me he quedado viendo unas cosas

― ¿Cosas?

―sí, sobre la escuela

― ¿por fin te has decidido?

―si―asintió―terminare la preparatoria en línea

―Eso es bastante complicado ¿No?, yo me distraería con cualquier cosa

―no tanto como medicina pero si

―no ni me recuerdes, en un mes comienzan las clases y yo no sé qué rayos voy a hacer, matare a mi padre por esto, es increíble que me dejara convencer por alguien así

―no es tan malo, es genial que hayas aceptado, no todos pueden vivir del futbol

―yo sé eso, el fútbol es genial pero nunca he pensado en que eso me va a mantener

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó cruzado de brazos

―una carrera menos difícil hubiera estado perfecta como Administración de empresas

―pero que dices, eso lo haces porque eres un holgazán―se quejó

―claro que no, simplemente no me ubico siendo doctor

―pero si es lo mejor, Doctor Shuuya Goenji, vez que lindo suena―dijo sonriendo el menor―ayudaras a la gente ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Ya en tu tiempo libre podrás jugar futbol

―jugar fútbol no me preocupa eso puedo hacerlo donde sea

―mira entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

―no lo sé, la verdad es que siempre he admirado a mi padre, ansiaba mucho convertirme en un gran doctor como él, quería pero mientras crecía me di cuenta de que no confiaba en mi del todo, no quería que jugara y eso me molesto porque eso es algo que a mí me gusta y no podía impedir que yo lo hiciera, por esa razón opte por nunca más hacer lo que mi padre me imponía, el buscó la carrera para mí y como te dije me gusta la idea de ser un doctor pero no quiero darle esa satisfacción

―bueno ¿Tu eres tonto verdad?, tu padre siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? ―cuestioné

―él me lo dijo, fue en la graduación, me conto lo mal que se sentía el que te fueras lejos, me dijo que su relación no había sido muy buena desde que murió tu madre pero que a su manera intentaba ayudarte, se que lo hizo mal al intentar imponerte cosas pero solo quería que tuvieras un buen futuro, quiere lo mejor para ti, no que seas doctor tampoco que no seas futbolista él solo quiere verte feliz, verte con tu diploma y saliendo de aquella escuela le hizo darse cuenta al fin de lo feliz que eras y en el buen hombre en el que te habías convertido.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―se supone que tú debes darte cuenta―me abrazó―es mejor valorar lo que tienes, un día vas a perderlo y lamentaras el no haber hablado bien con él

Fubuki no había terminado por decidir si decirle o no, sabía que no podía decirlo ahora así que espero pero lastimosamente fue demasiado.

Un mensaje de texto había llegado al celular del pequeño, Fubuki lo leyó era precisamente del joven Shuuya

"_Me han aceptado en el primer equipo, llegare un poco más tarde pero no te preocupes vamos a celebrar en cuanto llegue"_

Una gran sonrisa no se hizo esperar por parte de Shirou pero de repente sintió que le faltaba el aire, no sabía por qué, había tomado todas sus medicinas pero entre la escuela y la casa había terminado por estresarse demasiado, no pensó dos veces y salió con rumbo al hospital en donde a pesar de no ser entendido por ningún doctor fue atendido oportunamente, sabía que no había otra opción debía llamar a Goenji pero no quería arruinar su felicidad entonces pensó en Endo, era el único que conocía que hablaba japonés y sabía su condición al ser un gran amigo.

―oye Shirou ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó apresurado ya en la habitación

―estoy bien solo fue un susto, perdón por molestarte pero no sabía a quién llamar

―no te preocupes lo que importa es que estas bien ¿Qué te dijeron los doctores?

―muchas cosas―sonrió―pero ninguna la entendí

― ¿Familiar de Fubuki? ―preguntó el doctor que iba entrando

―si―respondió rápido― ¿Qué ha pasado?

―el joven nos ha dado un susto ¿Ha estado tomando su medicina?

― ¿Has tomado tu medicina? ―preguntó a Shirou quien no entendía de que hablaban luego asintió al doctor

―su enfermedad es grave, supongo que lo sabe pero esta vez es enserio, voy a hacerle una receta, es necesario que siga las indicaciones que voy a escribir al pie de la letra, lo más probable es que el clima lo haya hecho, quizás estrés o alguna otra cosa pero él ya no debe de seguir arriesgándose, su condición es buena pero aun así debe tener cuidado ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

― ¿Qué tan serio es el que se enferme de nuevo?

―hay que pensar en que se recuperara y después cuidarlo para que no vuelva al hospital, si no pasa eso o si lo hace y luego enferma no creo que―se detuvo un poco―no creo que tenga mucha suerte aun llegando al hospital, su enfermedad podría ser ya más seria.

El doctor le dio la receta al chico quien estaba perplejo ante lo que acaba de escuchar y no sabía cómo decírselo al pequeño

― ¿Qué te ha dicho? ―preguntó Shirou

―que vas a estar bien―mintió no muy convincente el futbolista

―dime la verdad Endo ¿Qué te ha dicho?

―dijo que si vuelves a ponerte mal tu enfermedad terminara siendo más seria y quizá no tengas mucha suerte―respondió serio

El pequeño estaba recostado en la cama mirando al techo, el chico sabía que eso era lo último que quería escuchar

―debes decirle a Goenji ahora―exclamó el japonés

―no puedo, lo acaban de aceptar en el primer equipo

―ESTAS MURIENDO―gritó―no puedes ocultárselo mas, él lo entenderá y sabrá qué hacer

Shirou volteo la mirada, lo sabía, esa era la única opción


	17. Es una promesa

_**Capitulo 17: Es una promesa…**_

―Shirou ¿Qué paso? ―pregunté preocupado―Endo ¿Qué haces aquí? ―dije entrando en la habitación

―yo los dejo solos―se despidió el futbolista―cuídate Shirou, quiero verte pronto, a ti también Goenji

― ¿Qué hace aquí? ―pregunté en cuanto salió

―no sabía a quién llamar así que le llame a él

― ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? ―cuestioné sentándome a un lado de la cama

―no sabía cómo decirte esto, yo…―me dio el diagnostico del doctor en una hoja de papel

Solo tardo un momento el cual fue una eternidad para Shirou

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ―dije mientras apartaba la hoja de mi rostro mostrando ya unas lagrimas

― ¿Por qué lloras? ―me tomó la mano

―tú sabes bien porque ¿No?

―perdóname yo no quería preocuparte

― ¿No querías preocuparme? Dejaste esto hasta al último para no preocuparme y ahora te estás muriendo ¿No te parece estúpido lo que dices?

―si bueno ahora que lo vez de esa manera―intentó bromear el pequeño

― ¿Por qué nadie sabía? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

―nunca había presentado un problema para mí

― ¿Cuándo empezó a serlo?

―en las eliminatorias del mundial, me lastime y ya en el mundial fue peor por eso ya pude jugar

― ¿Por qué no dejaste el fútbol en ese momento?

―me sentía capaz para jugar

―tú sí que eres tonto―me acerqué y lo abracé

―lo siento―dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ―pregunte mirándolo a los ojos

―por causarte tantas molestias

―tú nunca serás una molestia para mí, yo voy a estar contigo siempre y tú lo sabes

Me acerqué aun mas y rose mis labios contra los del pequeño Shirou quien correspondió rápidamente, un tierno beso lleno de calor que significaba mucho más que lo se podía ver entre ambos.

―Vamos estar bien―le dije al oído

Y así trascurrieron 2 meses, Shirou siguió en la escuela y aunque yo quise dejar el futbol el pequeño no me lo permitió y me obligo a asistir a los entrenamientos.

―déjame quedarme contigo hoy por favor

―no, tienes que ir a entrenar, es cuestión de tiempo para que debutes con el primer equipo

―siempre juego con las reservas, un día que falte al entrenamiento no afectara

―que vayas te digo―levantó la voz

―De acuerdo, iré pero cualquier cosa me llamas al celular ¿Estás de acuerdo?

―no te preocupes, lo hare―se despidió con un beso

Había pasado tiempo, tiempo en el que él fue la única motivación para seguir esforzándome en lo que me gustaba hacer

―aquí está la lista de los jugadores que participaran en el partido contra el Manchester, te alegrara leerla―me dijo el entrenador

Tomé la hoja en mis manos, mi nombre figuraba entre los elegidos, la sonrisa fue bastante notoria, aquel partido seria posiblemente mi debut en la Premier League.

―vaya que lindo te vez estudiando―dije mientras me encontraba recargado en la puerta de la habitación

―yo me veo lindo de muchas maneras―sonrió― ¿Qué haces parado así?

―admirándote nada mas―me acerqué―mira, quiero que veas algo

― ¿Qué es? ―dijo recibiendo una bolsa de mi parte

―ábrelo para saber

―de acuerdo―aceptó mientras abría la bolsa―es una playera

―Voltéala―indique con la mano

―"Goenji", genial pero tiene el numero 28, ¿Por qué no el 10? Eras el 10 ¿No?

―es difícil que me den el 10 pero el domingo demostrare que puedo ganármelo

― ¿Debutas el domingo? ¿Frente al Manchester?

―muchos titulares están lesionados, me han elegido para el partido pero comenzare en la banca y con suerte entrare a jugar

El peli plata corrió a abrazarme, después de aquel mal rato parecía que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar de manera tal que ninguno podía expresarlo con palabras, cuando cayó la noche, ya en la cama, le abracé.

―oye ¿Iras a verme el domingo?

―claro que sí, no me lo perdería, aunque no se…quizá lo vea mejor por la tele

―vez que malo eres conmigo―me quejé

―claro que no―dijo volviéndose hacia mí―por supuesto que voy a ir a verte, quiero estar presente en el estadio cuando metas tu primer gol

― ¿Mi primer gol? ¿Por qué tan seguro de que pasara? Es mas no sé si en verdad juegue

―yo estoy seguro de que lo harás y cuando metas un gol vas a dedicármelo

― ¿A ti? ―pregunté― ¿Por qué a ti?

―porque yo me lo merezco―sonrió― soy yo el que siempre te dice que vayas a los entrenamientos, que hagas la tarea, ¿No crees que me lo merezco?

Me acerqué más al chico y con un pequeño beso en los labios asegure en susurro, "es una promesa" aquellas palabras fueron lo último que se escucho en aquella habitación.


	18. No quiero perderte

_**Capitulo 18: No quiero perderte…**_

_****_  
Era sábado por la mañana, el mayor había salido a entrenar pero no tardaría en regresar a la casa, Shirou se encontraba en una pequeña mesa con dos libros abiertos que por juzgar su apariencia eran de Goenji

―esto es bastante complicado pero sé que lo hará bien―se repitió al cerrar un libro

Goenji se estaba esforzando mucho para poder seguir adelante en la carrera y aun así seguir jugando al futbol, de alguna manera Fubuki le seguía el paso, con la escuela y aquella enfermedad que lo aquejaba parecía estar de lado ya que la linda sonrisa del chico nunca se había desvanecido.

Shirou recordaba aquellos buenos momentos, su vida estaba cambiando y él sabía que podía acabar en cualquier momento, aquellos días en Raimon, el equipo Cerezo Osaka en la primera y luego el Sapporo en la segunda división japonesa portando aquel número 9 que lo distinguió en la selección campeona del mundo, no cambiaba ningún momento de aquella competición ya que sabía que había dado todo y lo más importante siempre estuvo al lado de Goenji, la graduación, aquel viaje a Paris y ahora su estancia en Inglaterra lo hacían la persona más feliz, una presión hizo tocarse el pecho, al principio pensó que era por recordar aquello pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así, corrió al cajón y tomo un frasco con pastillas de donde apuradamente tomo una y con rapidez salió del departamento, tomó su celular y mando un mensaje

"_Voy rumbo al hospital no me siento muy bien, no te preocupes no es grave"_

Afortunadamente el delantero ya se encontraba a la salida de Melwood y se apresuro a tomar un taxi, estaba desesperado, las palabras del doctor habían sido muy claras acerca de una segunda llegada del chico al hospital pero no quería pensar en eso, afuera llovía, desde hacía días que el clima estaba así, el taxi paro y casi de inmediato llegó a recepción en donde preguntó por el chico

―lo atienden ahora, es preciso que espere señor

―de acuerdo―intenté calmarme

Media hora después ahí estaba, en la sala de espera de aquel hospital, nervioso sin poder hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente que algunas lágrimas intentaban salir.

― ¿Familiares de Fubuki Shirou?

―soy yo―contesté rápidamente poniéndome de pie― ¿Cómo esta?

―lamentablemente muy mal, esperemos que pueda salir de esta pero sinceramente se ve muy complicado

― ¿Puedo verlo? ―pregunté

―por el momento no, esperemos 2 horas y podrá entrar

Me senté en el piso, no sabía ni que pensar, quería verlo pero tenía miedo, él era lo más importante para mí y no quería perderlo, no de esa manera, pensamientos extraños pasaban por mi mente, los peores escenarios que alguno se pueda imaginar y con eso paso el tiempo, sin notarlo ya era más de la hora que había dicho el doctor.

―joven, ya puede pasar a verlo―anuncio el doctor―es la habitación 104

Aceleré el paso, abrí la puerta y lo mire, el menor dormía tranquilamente en esa cama de hospital, me acerque y me senté en una silla aun lado de la cama, tome su mano y agache su cabeza soltando por fin lagrimas.

―no llores―se escuchó débilmente de Shirou―que pierdes el encanto

―no bromes, no deberías hablar―dije secándome las lagrimas―el doctor dijo que…

―no quiero saber lo que dijo el doctor―me interrumpió

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté levantando mi rostro para verlo

―por que ya se lo que dijo

―debes cuidarte Fubuki, este es el último anuncio

―lo sé pero que quede claro que ahora yo no tuve la culpa, maldito clima, supongo que tendré que ver el partido en la televisión―sonrió mientras me tomaba la mano―ahora debes irte, el partido será temprano ¿No?

―El partido no importa, me quedare contigo

―tú no puedes hacer eso―replicó―el equipo cuenta contigo

―soy suplente no creo que mi ausencia les afecte es mas voy a llamar ahora para que busquen un remplazo―dije sacando mi celular―tú eres lo más importante para mí, lo demás puede esperar

― ¡NO LO HAGAS! ―gritó levantándose un poco

―No te muevas―exclamé

―yo cuento contigo―añadió entre lágrimas―quiero que vayas, yo estaré bien, tú me hiciste una promesa

―eso no lo sabes, yo quiero estar aquí por si algo malo pasa

―nada de eso pasara, amas jugar futbol, yo también lo amo así que quiero que hagas esto, esta es una gran oportunidad, quiero que me dediques el gol

―no sigas ya con eso―bajé la cabeza

―seguiré pidiéndotelo, estoy enfermo Goenji, quizá no pueda verte alguna otra vez y los dos lo sabemos

―no pienses eso

―es una realidad, si no puedes hacerlo por ti entonces quiero que lo hagas por mi―sonrió levemente―por favor

―quiero estar contigo Shirou

―y lo estaremos pero quiero que hagas esto por mi ¿Puedes?

Yo simplemente bajé la mirada

―oye Shuuya estoy bien―sonrió―solo fue un susto, uno más, pero estoy bien ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

―Te amo Shirou―dije mientras unas cuantas lagrimas volvían a recorrer mis mejillas―tú eres lo más importante para mí, desde que te conocí fuiste pieza clave en lo que soy ahora, sin ti no habría podido conseguir ninguna de las cosas que he llegado a hacer hasta ahora, tengo miedo por ti, me preocupa dejarte solo, quiero siempre estar a tu lado, ese es mi más grande sueño

―pero Goenji―sonrió―eso no es un sueño, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado aunque no quieras.

Con esas palabras volví a casa, me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, no podía dormir pero lo intente una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo conseguí, había hecho una promesa y no iba a romperla.


	19. Nunca caminaras solo

_**Capitulo 19: Nunca caminaras solo**_

6:30 de la mañana del domingo 6 de marzo, hoy es un día muy especial para mí, tome el camión que me llevaría a aquel estadio, aquel con el que siempre había soñado, en el que no solo mis sueños se harían realidad, ahí me encontraba admirando por la ventanilla el camino hacia Liverpool intentando controlar los nervios, debía hacerlo por él, recordaba cuando lo conocí, su rostro, el verle me alegraba, todas las mañanas su sonrisa alegraba los entrenamientos, las risas predominaban y la felicidad era más que obvia

.

Pequeñas gotas caían por la ventanilla del autobús sacándome aquellos pensamientos, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a Liverpool.

Los suplentes caminaban hacia la cancha, "Esto es Anfield" leí de lejos y apoyando la costumbre subí mi mano para tocarlo pidiendo con ello tener suerte, aun dentro del túnel se escuchaban esas voces haciéndose cada vez más fuertes y aquella luz se vislumbraba cada vez más cerca y vaya sorpresa al salir, me encontraba ante un estadio completamente lleno y con aquellos aficionados que apoyaban más que nadie a su equipo, era la primera vez que veía algo así, los cantos, los colores, nunca, ni en aquel estadio Nagai cuando jugaba en Osaka en donde nunca llego a llenarse ni cuando fuimos campeones y es que este era un juego importante ya que el rival no era otro más que el Manchester United, aquel acérrimo rival puntero en la Premier League del cual se encontraban a 2 puntos, si, una victoria nos convertía en lideres generales y a pocos juegos de terminar la liga algo que garantizaba pelear fuertemente por el título.

El partido comenzaba en ese instante, aquellos 90 minutos significaban todo para el equipo Rojo sabían que esta era una oportunidad inmejorable para rebasar a los visitantes esta vez vestidos de negro.

Minuto 32 fue la locura en el estadio, el goleador del equipo, el numero 7 de cabeza en un tiro libre ponía el 1-0 que hacia gritar al estadio entero, gritos que fueron apagados 6 minutos después con un zurdazo del 10 de los diablos rojos quien empataba el juego, después al 41 el mismo 10 convertiría el 2-1 y cuando parecía que terminaba el primer tiempo en exactamente el minuto 44 desde fuera del área y completando un Hat-Trick apagaba casi por completo las ilusiones de los aficionados, el medio tiempo fue difícil sin duda alguna era un partido que no se podía perder.

Minuto 67 y base de un penal clarísimo Liverpool acortaba la distancia a tan solo 2-3, con tan solo 25 minutos por jugar ante un equipo que se defendía como nadie el entrenador mando a calentar a toda la banca

―Goenji alístate, vas a entrar―se escuchó del entrenador

―espera―le interrumpió un auxiliar―te llaman por teléfono―dijo dándome el teléfono con el que en ocasiones se comunicaban con los altos mandos desde los palcos.

― ¿Hola? ―contesté

―Goenji, acaban de llamar del hospital―se quedó cayado por un momento―lo siento deberás

Me quedé callado con el teléfono en mano sin poder moverme

―puedes retirarte si quieres, entiendo tu situación―me dijo

―si me lo permite―interrumpí entre cortado y con un nudo en la garganta―estoy a punto de entrar

― ¿Deberás quieres hacer esto? ¿No crees que sea más importante ir con él?

―le hice una promesa―contesté con algunas lagrimas en mi rostro―si me lo permite entrare y la cumpliré

La tableta electrónica se levanto "Sale: 7 Entra: 28", toque el césped del monumental estadio, me persigne, toque las manos del goleador que salía y entre al campo, quedaban ya solo 18 minutos para terminar el juego y el equipo necesitaba 2 goles más para poder cantar la victoria, sin duda salí al ataque pero tenía enfrente a la defensa más fuerte que se podía ver en la liga, fue hasta el minuto 79 cuando después de un pase de mi parte el flamante numero 10 anotó el gol del empate, habían logrado empatar pero sin duda los diablos se irían al ataque, minuto 88 robe la pelota en media cancha y después de quitarme de encima a 3 defensores me encaminé a la portería, el numero 10 me acompañaba del lado izquierdo, aquel tipo gritaba "pásamela", por el centro el capitán decía lo mismo pero yo había hecho una promesa, el sonido a mi alrededor se fue, mire hacia enfrente y sin pensarlo 2 veces tire con la pierna zurda, fue desde muy lejos pero al parecer le pegue muy fuerte, el balón hizo mover las redes de nuevo ante el grito de gol de 45 mil aficionados la mayoría locales haciendo valer aquel apodo, "El delantero de fuego había debutado con un golazo que daba la victoria al ahora líder de la Premier Ligue" ,me deslice por el suelo y mire al cielo, aquella sensación era indescriptible, y todo Anfield entonaba una canción.

_Cuando camines a través de la tormenta,  
Mantén la cabeza alta,  
Y no temas por la oscuridad;_

Me quite la playera mostrando una de color blanco con un mensaje, claro, en japonés "Tu eres mi razón para seguir adelante, este gol es para ti"

_Al final de la tormenta encontrarás la luz del sol  
Y la dulce y plateada canción de una alondra._

La lluvia caía en Liverpool limpiando mis lágrimas, yo aun miraba al cielo, tal vez no estaba presente pero sabía que en donde estuviera lo había visto.

_Sigue a través del viento,  
Sigue a través de la lluvia,  
Aunque tus sueños se rompan en pedazos._

Mis compañeros llegaron a felicitarme, me levante del piso con la playera en mis manos y corrí al medio del campo después de ver la tarjeta amarilla del árbitro.

_Camina, camina, con esperanza en tu corazón,  
Y nunca caminarás solo,  
Nunca caminarás solo._

"Tú siempre estarás conmigo Shirou, no te voy a decepcionar, ya verás que muy pronto estarás orgulloso de mi, del Doctor Goenji Shuuya, voy a esforzarme tanto como tú lo harías…..yo jamás lo hare, yo…nunca caminare solo porque tú…siempre estarás conmigo"

El pitazo del árbitro anuncio el final del partido, salí corriendo de aquel estadio sin decir nada a nadie, solo quería despedirme de él.

―lamento mucho esto―me dijo una voz detrás de mí

―gracias Endo

― ¿Sabes lo que él quería en este momento?

―sí, me lo dijo, viajare con él a Hokkaidō para despedirlo

― ¿Puedo viajar contigo? ―me preguntó inseguro― era un gran amigo quisiera despedirlo también

Asentí con la cabeza, sin duda el era una de las personas claves en la vida de Shirou, me dio las gracias y se fue, yo tenía que estar solo.

Es difícil escribir esto, cuando llegamos a Japón todas aquellas personas estaban presentes entre ellos mi padre.

―Lo siento mucho―me dijo abrazándome

―gracias―respondí serio

― ¿Volverás a Hokkaidō?

―no, voy a regresar a Liverpool, terminare la carrera allá

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era triste pero como aquel niño decía "Aceptar una perdida no es olvidar, es encontrar sentido a lo vivido, algún día recordaremos y aquellos recuerdos serán hermosos"


	20. El sueño de un campeón

_**Capitulo 20: El sueño de un campeón…  
**_

Era invierno, viaje a Japón después de terminar la carrera y no quería ver a mi familia sin visitarlo primero, me había esforzado mucho los últimos años y el regresar me traía buenos recuerdos, con casi 26 años yo había logrado muchas cosas y si se preguntaban si seguía jugando al futbol la respuesta es un gran sí, me corone con el Liverpool aquel año, jugué todo un torneo como suplente y el siguiente portaba ya el número 10 en la espalda quedando 3° en la liga, jugué también la Champions League en donde nos eliminaron en semifinales, al año siguiente tuve la fortuna de formar parte del grupo que alzo la copa en la más grande competición a nivel europeo, regrese a nivel selección para los juegos olímpicos llevándome a casa la medalla de plata, quizá era tonto hablarle sin saber si me escuchaba pero me hacía sentir bien el que el supiera desde donde quiera que este lo que pensaba.

―Voy a dejar el futbol por un tiempo, no te asustes lo que pasa es que en poco tiempo empiezo el internado, me he decidido por cirugía general, espero pronto poder terminar, voy a regresar a Liverpool en una semana, regresé porque mi hermana quiere presentarnos a su prometido bueno realmente quiere presentármelo a mí porque papá ya lo conoce, solo espero que sea bueno, ¿Recuerdas a Endo? ahora Juega fútbol en Italia, en el Milán, la vez pasada nos eliminaron porque nadie pudo meterle un gol―reí un poco―Kidou juega en España, en el Barcelona, Kazemaru también juega en el Milán y Someoka juega en Japón, en el equipo de Tokio, jugamos todos juntos, como lo prometimos aquella vez ¿Recuerdas?, en los juegos Olímpicos, a por cierto te he traído algo―le dije mientras sacaba la medalla de mi bolsillo―es de plata, lo sé, pero dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, ¿Por qué te la doy? Porque tú eres la razón por la que me esfuerzo para seguir adelante lo sabes ¿Verdad Shirou?, ¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño ahora? Que tú…desde allá arriba…desde el cielo o donde quiera que estés…me mires…y…estés muy orgulloso de mí, ese es mi sueño, voy a dar todo de mí para que se haga realidad, los sueños se cumplen con esfuerzo, con dedicación, dando todo de ti para alcanzarlos ¿A que si Fubuki? ―sonreí―mira también te dejare mi playera de Liverpool, con el numero 10, se que ya lo sabes por qué sé que me cuidas pero por si las dudas aquí está la prueba―dejando la playera doblada a un lado―Te amo y sé que siempre estarás conmigo―reí―aunque no quiera así que no vendré hasta que sea del todo un doctor, regresare al futbol eso es seguro porque tú sabes que es lo que más me gusta hacer pero no volveré a Hokkaidō hasta que no termine, me presentare ante ti como todo un doctor y con un nuevo sueño por que sin duda estarás orgulloso de mí

―Goenji ¿Ya vienes?-pregunto una voz algo lejos de mí

―sí, en un momento―respondí limpiándome las lagrimas del rostro―solo un segundo, bueno Shirou tengo que irme, debo pasar a comprar un vino o algo así para no llegar solo, bueno no llego solo así que no pienses mal, traigo unas cosas de Inglaterra pero siento que no es suficiente, en verdad espero que este tipo sea bueno porque no me querrá ver enojado, yo quiero mucho Yuka y no permitiré que le hagan daño, de verdad espero lo mejor, bueno espero regresar pronto, te quiero

Me di la vuelta y salí del lugar, me quedaba un largo camino pero estaba dispuesto a recorrerlo lo mejor posible, por él, seguro lo lograre, nunca estaré solo estoy seguro, él siempre estará conmigo.

Debo decir antes de terminar que muchas cosas de las que están aquí escritas no fueron bien contempladas por mi hasta que todo paso, me han contado muchas cosas sobre él y como no quería hacerme sentir mal, no lo hago, me siento feliz porque en mi vida he conocido el amor, esas son cosas que no se repiten y en verdad me alegro de haberlo conocido.

Así llego al final de esta pequeña historia, una pequeña historia de mi vida, mi primer amor, y la más grande tristeza que he sentido en mi vida.

Esto es para ti Shirou, muchas gracias por atreverte a quererme, me hiciste la persona más feliz, aun lo soy y lo seré toda mi vida porque te conocí.

Te amo Shirou.


End file.
